Une Blague qui se gâte
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: COMPLETE Les frères Weasley ont promis pour leur boutique une nouvelle gamme de friandises et ont besoin d'un expert en potions. Snape, héros de guerre et directeur d'Hogwarts accepte mais pour rire demande à ce qu'ils passent sous la table. SS/FW/GW
1. Sondage fini

**ANNONCE !**

**Kero Ramarro reprend du service pour un SS/FW/GW !**

**Pour ce faire, elle demande à tout le monde de lui envoyer en commentaires des suggestions de friandises que l'on pourrait trouver dans la boutique des Frères Weasley et de leur effet sur l'organisme ! Les meilleures propositions seront incluses dans la fic!**

**A vos plumes !**

* * *

**Fin du Sondage !** Merci de vos participations, à vous de lire les chapitres au fil des publications pour rechercher vos propositions ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

Fin de la sixième année scolaire du Survivant, Voldemort a été vaincu il y a peu par une attaque surprise de Potter et les membres de l'Ordre dans son sanctuaire grâce à l'espion Severus Snape. De nombreuses morts ayant ainsi été évitées, le calme règle sur Hogwarts et sur tout le monde sorcier où maintenant Snape est vu comme un héros qui aura su mener un parfait double jeu.

A présent directeur d'Hogwarts en remplacement de feu Dumbledore, il n'avait pas pu se décider pourtant à quitter ses cachots sombres et ténébreux pour le moment. Du moins c'est ce qu'il voudrait faire croire pour ne pas nuire à sa réputation. La vérité est qu'il a tenté de passer une journée dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore mais qu'il avait été incapable de se concentrer sur son travail ne serait-ce qu'une seconde car tous les tiroirs étaient remplis de friandises et gadgets des Frères Weasley et que sa curiosité lui avait intimé de tout essayer.

Il avait donc préféré rester bien au frais dans ses cachots le temps qu'il se soit adapté au poste, à ses responsabilités et que toutes les formalités administratives (ou comme il aimait à les appeler "le chaos de paperasse") soient achevées.

C'est donc deux mois plus tard qu'il se décida à s'installer pour la rentrée dans les appartements du Directeur afin de laisser les siens au nouveau professeur de potions.

Grâce à la magie, ses affaires rentrèrent en un "Wokety Pokety Wokety Wok" plus petites toutes dans son sac. Il plaça les affaires de Dumbledore dans un carton qu'il ne put se résoudre à jeter mais qu'il conserva dans une armoire. Il avait néanmoins pris soin de garder tous les accessoires made by Weasley.

Les mois passèrent peu à peu dans un train train qui permit à Snape de comprendre un peu mieux ce que faisait tous ces gadgets dans ce bureau. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de contrer l'ennui. Il fallait dire qu'à part quelques procédures, discours, avertissements et convocations d'élèves, il ne se passait pas grand chose.

Il fut néanmoins stupéfait, pour ne pas dire sur le cul, du nombre d'élèves qui allait jusqu'à proposer de passer sous le bureau pour éviter une punition ou une expulsion qui serait plutôt mal vue dans leur dossier scolaire. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait l'air d'être désespéré sexuellement pour que de telles propositions se fassent ou si c'était un dommage collatéral à sa réputation de héros. Un genre de "Regarde-moi, je suis un héros. Prends-moi en bouche que je me décharge d'un peu de mon surplus d'héroïsme et tu seras récompensé"... non l'idée était absurde. Puis soudain, il imagina un instant que son prédécesseur avait pu recevoir ces mêmes propositions... il vomit... puis se ressaisit.

Ce fut sur ces pensées étranges qu'un hibou se posa sur son bureau pour délivrer un message. "Enfin un peu d'occupation" pensa-t-il. Un message de la Weasley Corporation !

" Cher Directeur !

Fort nous est de reconnaître votre don pour les potions, votre poste actuel ne vous laissant certes plus autant l'occasion de pratiquer ce noble art.

C'est pourquoi nous vous proposons d'intégrer notre secteur recherche pour créer une nouvelle gamme de friandises !

Bien entendu, vous aurez toute notre gratitude si vous acceptiez.

Fred & George

Weasley "

... "toute notre gratitude", autant dire qu'ils comptaient bien à ce qu'il travaille à l'œil. Cependant il devait avouer que travailler un peu sur des créations de potions l'occuperait et le divertirait, mais sans rien en échange jamais ! Il se dit qu'il allait convoquer les jumeaux pour un petit entretien, histoire de négocier son prix.

"Bonjour." (x2)

Les jumeaux venaient d'arriver dans l'antre du Directeur. Enfin antre... c'est un grand mot. Bien que Snape ait eu une réputation de sadomasochiste, son bureau respirait la normalité. Des grandes armoires en bois tapissaient les murs, remplies de livres en tout genre (il fallait bien occuper ses journées), de divers bibelots et fioles de potions. Rien de bien compromettant. Snape était installé dans un grand fauteuil en cuir de dragon derrière son bureau et jouait avec une plume entre ses doigts. Il désigna de sa main libre les deux fauteuils face à lui pour les inciter à s'asseoir. Bien entendu en bon manipulateur son fauteuil était plus haut que les leurs pour qu'ils puissent constater que c'était lui le chef.

"Revoyons donc votre proposition."

Alors qu'ils réexpliquaient leurs intentions, précisant quels sortes d'effets ils souhaitaient obtenir pour leur nouvelle gamme de produits, n'écoutant qu'à moitié, Snape se mit à se demander si comme les étudiants ou les aspirants professeurs, les jumeaux étaient prêts à passer sous le bureau pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Après tout, les jumeaux Weasley lui en avaient joué des tours pendant leur scolarité, il allait leur rendre la pareille en les effrayant un peu avant de leur demander un pourcentage des ventes. Voir leur visage choqué risquait d'être amusant.

"Bon, j'ai bien compris votre requête et vos idées, mais il ne suffit pas de demander poliment pour obtenir mes services."

Les jumeaux se regardèrent brièvement et dire en chœur :

"- Et que faut-il faire pour cela ?

- Passer sous le bureau, rétorqua Snape."

Un ange passe. Les jumeaux, d'abord surpris, se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Sûrement pour décider s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou non, se dit Snape. Sauf qu'il ne se doutait pas que les jumeaux étaient incapables de l'imaginer plaisanter. Ils murmuraient :

" - On va quand même pas faire ça ?

- Est-ce qu'on a la choix ? On s'est fait remballer par tous les experts en potions du pays !

- Il en reste peut-être encore ?

- Non ! Ils doivent avoir au minimum le niveau de Snape pour créer des potions aussi complexes.

- A part les refus catégoriques, on nous a demandé l'intégralité des bénéfices de nos ventes, on pourrait peut être essayer de lui proposer un pourcentage, non ?

- Réfléchis un peu, s'il avait besoin d'argent, il en demanderait !

- ... je ne savais pas qu'il était gay...

- ... ben j'avoue que jusqu'à présent je le pensais asexué...

- On fait quoi alors ?

- On va devoir accepter, non ? On a déjà promis la nouvelle gamme de produits pour l'an prochain, on ne peut plus reculer, sinon on perd toute crédibilité et notre clientèle... et puis ça aurait pu être pire.

- Et comment ?

- Ben on aurait pu tomber sur un vieux croulant puant.

- Mais... c'est Snape !

- Oh ça va, nous fais pas ta mijaurée, tu crois que je ne me souviens plus sur qui on fantasmait pour occuper les cours de Potions ?

- Quoi ?... Mais... ça compte pas, on était jeunes, insouciants, attirés par les Forces Obscures de la Curiosité et puis on l'imaginait bien gaulé sous sa soutane le salaud, mais imagine que ce qu'on risque de voir soit horrible ?

- Ben tu fermeras les yeux !"

Après quelques minutes de réflexion pendant lesquelles Snape crevait intérieurement de rire, se demandant quand exactement ils allaient comprendre qu'il plaisantait, les jumeaux répondirent :

"D'accord !"

Un ange passe... encore. Snape ne s'attendait vraiment pas, mais vraiment pas à ça. Observant les jumeaux étrangement sérieux, muets et rougissants, il se demanda une seconde si ça n'était pas un piège pour l'accuser de perversion. Il arrêta de se poser la question quand un des jumeaux vint reculer son fauteuil pour pouvoir se glisser entre les cuisses de Snape et commencer à déboutonner son pantalon pendant que l'autre continuait :

"Nous acceptons ce moyen de paiement, vous nous aurez à disposition deux jours par semaine jusqu'à ce que la gamme de produits soit prête, puis à chaque réapprovisionnement."

Snape avait du mal à contenir son érection, surtout quand Fred la prit en bouche alors que George le rejoignait pour se mettre à en lécher la base. Et à ce moment précis, Snape n'eut plus l'idée de leur avouer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie. Il pensait plus à "Oh putain de bordel, ils sont à deux entre mes cuisses en train de se disputer ma queue". Disputer était effectivement le terme exact puisque contrairement à ses craintes, Fred n'eut pas affaire à un "truc horrible" mais à ce que son imagination d'adolescent bourré d'hormones avait pu imaginer pendant ses années à Hogwarts.

Les jumeaux se dirent que ce n'était au final pas très cher payer vu les millions qu'ils allaient se faire grâce à Snape, et puis c'était assez excitant de voir leur ancien professeur gémir sous leurs coups de langues. Même très excitant, ils durent se retenir de prendre leur érection à pleines mains jusqu'à ce que Snape jouisse dans la bouche de George.

Ils balbutièrent quelques banalités, quelque chose comme quoi ils repasseraient le lendemain pour lui donner le dossier du projet, expliquer plus précisément leur attente et préparer un contrat d'exclusivité, puis ils s'enfuirent vite du bureau en remerciant intérieurement Merlin que leurs capes de sorcier soient si larges.

Les jumeaux laissèrent là Snape se rhabiller tranquillement avec un grand sourire et reprendre ses activités habituelles.

Dans les toilettes pour hommes les plus proches, deux jeunes hommes roux se touchaient pour expulser leur désir dans une cabine. Se parlant à travers la paroi, Fred balbutiait :

"- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'exciter !

- J'n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais à me retenir de jouir dans mon pantalon parce que je faisais une fellation à Snape. "

Ils jouirent à une vitesse record. Haletant, ils effacèrent toute trace de leur acte et se rhabillèrent avant de sortir discrètement pour retourner à leur boutique en se disant qu'après tout, ils allaient prendre beaucoup de plaisir à travailler avec Snape.

Snape, dans son bureau, avait besoin d'un grand verre d'alcool. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa plaisanterie tournerait comme ça. Il était encore en train de savourer son orgasme et imaginait ce que pourrait être la suite. Dire qu'il avait joui si vite dans la bouche de Fred ?... non George ?... oui George sûrement. Il se sentit un peu coupable de la tournure des événements... oh et puis par Merlin, ils ne les avaient pas forcé, ils auraient pu dire non ! Par contre maintenant que cela avait commencé, il se voyait mal leur avouer qu'il avait plaisanté. Et puis, il commençait déjà à prendre goût aux jumeaux et au plaisir qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter. Au moins, il pourrait tromper son ennui, jour... et nuit.

Comme convenu, ils revinrent le lendemain avec un gros dossier et un contrat. Rien qu'à la vision des deux jeunes hommes, Snape sentit son érection revenir. Il était loin de se douter qu'il en était de même pour les jumeaux. Cependant ils se calmèrent tous les trois pour cette réunion très professionnelle. Les idées de friandises étaient très complexes, les effets de l'enrobage différant de ceux du fourrage, il fallait doubler le nombre de potions nécessaires à leur réalisation. Cela ne posait aucun problème à Snape, bien qu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un des jumeaux pour l'assister, n'ayant pas assez de bras. Fred, enthousiaste, proposa que George et lui-même se selaient pour cette tâche, quelqu'un devant rester en permanence à la boutique. Tous trois signèrent le contrat après que Snape l'ait étudié avec attention. L'accord différait légèrement des propos tenus la veille mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Snape. Les jumeaux proposaient leur paiement en nature à toute heure des journées où ils seraient amenés à lui servir d'assistants les mercredis, jeudis et vendredis, Fred et George alterneraient, puis de la nuit du dimanche au lundi soir, la boutique fermant le lundi.

On était jeudi et dès la réunion terminée, George partit avec une liste d'ingrédients de base à fournir à Snape et Fred resta afin de proposer ses services pour « fêter » la signature du contrat.

Snape était ravi. Une bouche et une main experte s'occupaient de lui et il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer l'érection du jeune homme à genoux devant lui. Ravi ! Tout simplement. Il lui prit des mèches de ses longs cheveux pour les mettre en arrière et ainsi profiter de la vue. Levant les yeux, Fred tomba sur le regard brillant de plaisir de Severus et en rougit. Il en poussa également un petit gémissement étouffé par le sexe de Snape dans sa bouche, ce qui rendit Snape plus dur encore alors que cela semblait impossible. Détournant le regard, il continua d'enrouler sa langue autour du gland de l'homme tout en effectuant des va-et-vient avec sa main sur toute la longueur de son membre. Puis il sentit Snape agripper plus violemment ses cheveux pour le forcer d'un coup à le prendre entièrement en bouche pour y jouir.

Fred avala discrètement et se redressa en essayant en vain qu'on ne remarque pas son érection. Le directeur l'allongea violemment sur le bureau, souleva la chemise du roux, baissa son pantalon et boxer pour entreprendre de le faire jouir à son tour. Sa main sur le sexe du roux qui lui demandait gêné et gémissant d'arrêter, l'autre main maintenant le haut des vêtements au niveau du cou du jeune homme, il le fit jouir sur son torse. Lâchant prise, il essuya d'un sort toute trace de semence sur Fred et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Fred se rhabilla vivement, rouge comme une pivoine et haletant.

"- Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça !

- Je m'en serais voulu que vous souffriez ainsi M. Weasley. Mais puisque vous êtes si gêné, vous allez vous rattraper"

Snape désigna l'espace sous son bureau d'un doigt et poursuivit :

"J'ai un rendez-vous dans à peine 10 minutes, vous allez entrer là-dessous nu comme le jour de votre naissance et vous occupez de moi pendant mon entretien. Je ne veux pas vous entendre et vous avez intérêt à vous occupez de ça aussi."

Effectivement l'idée excitait beaucoup Fred et ça se voyait.

Sous le bureau, nu et le sexe érigé, Fred se caressait doucement quand il entendit Snape demander à un élève d'entrer et de s'installer. Alors qu'ils parlaient d'une banale bagarre sur le terrain de Quidditch, Fred s'empoigna plus fermement en commençant à lécher avec attention le sexe de son ancien professeur. Il se demanda un instant quel effet cela ferait d'avoir une aussi grosse verge à l'intérieur de soi. Il se surprit à penser qu'il voulait Snape à l'intérieur de lui et glissa sa main pour caresser son anus et y mettre un doigt pendant qu'il prenait entièrement en bouche le directeur. Il dut se retenir de gémir quand il sentit Snape passer la main dans ses cheveux tout en écartant un peu plus les cuisses pour que Fred le prenne plus profondément dans sa gorge. Fred accéléra le rythme et finit par jouir sur le bas du pantalon de Snape alors que celui-ci se reculait légèrement sur son fauteuil pour jouir sur le visage du roux. L'entretien était terminé et il entendit le Directeur demander à Ron Weasley de regagner la Salle Commune. Oh par Merlin, il venait de jouir nu comme un ver sous un bureau, le visage recouvert du foutre de Snape devant son petit frère.

Reculant, Snape laissa un Fred étrangement timide sortir de sa cachette. Il lui tendit ses vêtements et lui indiqua un panneau derrière lui qui menait à ses appartements où il pourrait prendre une douche, ce qu'il se hâta de faire.

Snape appréciait grandement d'avoir un esclave sexuel à sa disposition, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le dimanche soir, ils seraient deux.

On était vendredi. Snape avait passé le jeudi après-midi à étudier ses livres pour vérifier si les ingrédients qu'il comptait utiliser ne risquaient pas d'interagir entre eux pour faire quelques réactions secondaires plus qu'indésirables. Il avait eu le temps de coucher sur le papier trois potentielles recettes qu'il comptait tester dans l'après-midi si George ramenait les ingrédients qu'il avait demandés. Il fouillerait dans les réserves de l'école si cela ne suffisait pas. George... il se demanda un instant si l'un des jumeaux était plus doué que l'autre et se ressaisit avant de se perdre dans des pensées lubriques. D'ailleurs on venait de toquer à la porte, ça devait être lui. Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte à George qui faisait léviter une caisse d'ingrédients jusqu'à un coin de la pièce qui avait été aménagé pour réaliser les potions. Fermant la porte derrière lui tout en le retenant par le bras pour ne pas qu'il aille s'asseoir, il plaqua une main sur la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clef et demander à George de se mettre à genoux. Celui-ci s'exécuta, déboutonna le pantalon de Snape pour en sortir son membre érigé privé de toute prison de tissu. Pas de sous-vêtements. Severus se dit qu'il allait vite prendre l'habitude de ne pas en porter avec ces deux-là. George prenait son temps, il titillait le gland gorgé de désir de sa langue, caressait langoureusement ce qu'il avait à portée de mains, jouait de sa langue, sa bouche, ses lèvres sur tout le sexe de l'homme et George... George ne rompait pas le contact visuel et le cherchait, George ne rougissait pas. George était une sacrée grosse cochonne ! Il le prenait en bouche tout en le regardant, passait sa langue sur toute la longueur, en prenant son temps, rendant Severus complètement fou. Alors qu'il se mettait à accélérer un peu la cadence et que Snape se rendait compte qu'il avait commencé à bouger sans s'en rendre compte les hanches et allait jouir, le roux s'arrêta brusquement. Frustré, Snape le plaqua au sol en appuyant sur ses épaules, déchira la chemise du jeune homme, lui baissa pantalon et caleçon pour se saisir de l'érection du rouquin et lui prit la main pour la poser sur son sexe qui quémandait une rapide délivrance. Il jouit sur le torse du roux suivit de ce dernier en seulement quelques secondes.

Ils travaillèrent sur les potions et les modifications à leur apporter tout le reste de l'après-midi. George plaisantait et riait quand tout ratait aussi bien quand lorsque cela fonctionnait, mais jamais il ne donna l'impression d'être gêné ou quoique ce soit qui aurait pu rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le soir venu, George se prépara à rentrer à la boutique. Alors que Snape allait lui ouvrir la porte, il se retourna pour l'embrasser brièvement et lancer un "A dimanche soir" avec un clin d'œil entendu, puis il sortait laissant là Snape qui allait trouver le temps bien long jusque là.

Fred attendait avec impatience le retour de son frère. Pour dire vrai, il trépignait d'impatience. La boutique avait bien tourné comme d'habitude, et malgré ça il était ... déçu... non pas déçu... plutôt frustré. Il aurait volontiers échangé sa journée de bénéfice contre une journée enfermée dans les cachots avec Snape. Il fallait dire que l'animal était bien bâti et devait savoir y faire. Chassant de son esprit les diverses images de Snape en action, il bondit sur son frère qui venait de passer la porte.

"- Alors ? Alors ?

- Oh ben tu sais on a bien avancé, on a peut être une recette de friandise achevée.

- Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de ça !

- Je devais te raconter quoi encore alors ?

- Raaah tu le fais exprès !

- Ah oui, je devais te dire que tu avais raison.

- Ah tu vois je te l'avais dit !"

Fred bomba le torse, mima une pose à la super héros avec un sourire digne de plus d'une publicité pour dentifrice moldu puis se relâchant en soupirant tristement.

"Je te l'avais dit que la première idée qui te passerait par la tête en sortant de chez Snape c'est que le temps allait paraître long jusqu'à la prochaine visite."

George acquiesça avec un petit sourire et colla une bonne claque dans le dos de son frère avant de lui montrer sa main droite.

"- T'as toujours ça en attendant.

- Ah ben si tu te proposes de me donner un coup de main, j' vais pas refuser !

- Oh si Maman savait ça"

George prit un air outré puis commença à se déshabiller pour se jeter dans l'immense futon.

"- Tu viens chéri ?

- Oh non pas à deux, c'est ennuyant"

Ils pouffèrent de rire et se mirent sous la couette en se demandant ce que leur réservait leur très cher collaborateur pour le dimanche soir.

"- Ah au fait Fred ?

- Moui ?

- Je te préviens, si tu comptes faire des wet-dreams et que ça m'arrive à nouveau de me tourner pendant la nuit et d'atterrir dedans, demain matin tu auras un beau coquard.

- Raaaah tout de suite, je sais me contrôler.

- ...

- George ?

- Nan mais t'es prévenu c'est tout."

**TBC 1**

_Merci pour les idées de friandises... vous en retrouverez plus tard ;)_

_Kero_


	3. Chapitre 2

Snape avait passé le week-end à transformer sa garçonnière où régnait un chaos de soutanes, chemises, pantalons, boxers et chaussettes noires balancées dans tous les sens en attente d'une bonne lessive, en un terrain de chasse pour prédateur sexuel. Il avait rangé non seulement pour éviter qu'un Weasley ne s'assomme en trébuchant sur une chaussette, mais aussi accessoirement parce que ça lui permettait de ne pas penser à toutes les perversités qu'il pourrait leur faire subir. Surtout qu'ils étaient deux. Bref, Severus Snape passa son week-end à se vider l'esprit pour ne pas le passer à se branler comme un malade en pensant aux corps nus et hâlés des deux rouquins. Ils allaient en prendre pour leur grade. Bref ainsi quand Snape finit son grand rangement, l'appartement scintillait de toute part... ça avait l'air trop suspect, il se décida alors à remettre un peu de bordel pour que les jumeaux n'aient pas l'impression qu'il avait tout nettoyé spécialement pour eux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça avait occupé tout son week-end. Au départ il pensait à avancer sur les potions, mais il se dit à juste titre qu'il n'avait pas envie comme Pénélope de défaire son ouvrage chaque nuit, et qu'il avait intérêt à prendre son temps s'il voulait garder le plus possible ses deux esclaves sexuels.

Lorsque les jumeaux débarquèrent la nuit du dimanche uniquement vêtus d'une chemise en lin quasi transparente et d'un pantalon que Severus considéraient de trop, ce dernier était tranquillement en train de lire un ouvrage sur la reproduction des méduses australes en Antarctique (clin d'œil à Arcadiane)... Rien de bien passionnant mais il avait choisi un sujet susceptible de ne pas lui faire penser aux jumeaux et il avait déjà relu tous ses Potions Magazine. Il fit léviter le livre jusqu'à une armoire, pensant brièvement qu'il fallait qu'il pense à le rendre à la bibliothèque un jour, et s'intéressa aux deux jeunes hommes qui s'avançaient vers lui. Arrivés à sa hauteur, ils se mirent chacun d'un côté du fauteuil, se penchèrent vers lui en s'appuyant au dossier du siège qui grinça, et l'embrassèrent simultanément sur la joue comme des collégiens. Levant un sourcil surpris, il les regarda à tour de rôle : un rougissait, l'autre non. Lui qui savait déjà les différencier en temps normal, avec plus ou moins de difficultés, trouvait ce jeu de plus en plus simple.

"On peut savoir, messieurs, ce que vous faites toujours debout ?"

Fred rougit plus encore alors que George avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il déchira la chemise de Snape qui ne portait pas pour une fois son habituelle soutane d'un geste brusque.

"Ça c'est pour ma chemise de vendredi."

Puis il rejoignit son frère qui était déjà affairé à déboutonner le pantalon de l'homme. Snape laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand son membre dressé fut libéré de sa prison. Il était déjà terriblement excité à l'idée qu'ils étaient deux à s'occuper de lui, encore plus qu'on ait déchiré violemment sa chemise et plus encore par le rougissement de Fred quand ce dernier prit son sexe en main.

"Quelque chose vous plaît M. Weasley ?"

Rougissant de plus belle, Fred fixa l'homme et avec un grand sourire répondit "Peut être bien" avant de le prendre en bouche entièrement, surprenant Snape qui poussa un léger râle.

Les jumeaux alternaient entre des coups de langue, des caresses, le prendre en bouche, le lécher sur toute sa longueur, le masser. Ils se disputaient pour qui le prendraient le plus longtemps en bouche, s'embrassaient brièvement en léchant son gland. De telle sorte que Snape se demandait s'il allait tenir longtemps. Il hésitait à jouir dans une de leur bouche ou sur leur visage, mais rien que penser à ces deux options le poussait à bout, ça et le fait que les jumeaux s'étaient mis à se prendre en main et que Fred gémissait contre le sexe de Severus sous les va-et-vient de la main de George. Quand George reprit Severus en bouche, ce dernier y jouit rapidement arrachant un hoquet de surprise au roux alors que son frère lui jouissait dans la main également. Libérant le sexe de l'homme, il le regarda bien dans les yeux avant de déglutir. Snape se sentait durcir à nouveau à cette vision alors que le jeune homme se redressait pour s'asseoir sur son ancien professeur et l'embrasser goulûment en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur son sexe douloureux. Alors que Snape était en train de le faire jouir, George lâcha ses lèvres pour étouffer un râle de plaisir en mordant l'épaule de l'homme et les lèvres de Fred remplacèrent les siennes sur la bouche du Directeur. En quelques mouvements George se libéra sur le torse de son ancien professeur, ses mains se crispant sur son bras pour qu'il arrête de bouger.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux jumeaux et à son torse, Snape y passa un doigt pour le mettre en bouche avant d'ajouter dans un soupir :

"Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous maintenant ?"

Il leur arracha ainsi un léger râle, sourit, força George à se lever et les prenant tous deux par les poignets les entraîna dans ses appartements.

A peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil que les yeux des jumeaux se mirent à briller, sans aucun doute pressés de pouvoir fouiner partout comme ils l'auraient souhaité pendant leurs années de scolarité. Ne lâchant pas prise sur les deux jeunes hommes, Snape les entraîna vers la salle de bain.

"Je pense qu'une douche s'impose messieurs !"

Deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui d'un coup et le déshabillèrent de haut en bas et d'un regard entendu, les jumeaux commencèrent de leur main libre à vouloir déshabiller Snape qui libéra leurs poignets pour les laisser faire.

Snape se retrouva recouvert de mousse dans sa douche à l'italienne entre deux corps nus qui entreprenaient de lui servir de savonnettes. C'était agréable... hum... peut être un peu trop agréable à la réflexion.

"- C'est étrange j'ai l'impression de sentir une matraque sous toute cette mousse ?

- Non ? C'est vrai ? Où ça ?... Ah là !"

Foutus Weasley, ils ne comptaient tout de même pas le laisser dans un cet état. Oh ! Apparemment non vu les mains qui couraient sur son corps pour se concentrer sur une zone précise demandant toute leur attention.

- Si on parlait un peu boulot. Non parce qu'apparemment ça a bien avancé pour notre projet de Fantômiste...

- M. Weasley, taisez-vous.

-... mais je ne sais vraiment si les effets d'invisibilité et de passe-muraille doivent être obtenus dans cet ordre...

- Weasley !

-... non parce que pour aller espionner dans les vestiaires, est-ce qu'il vaut mieux d'abord être invisible ou...

- Oh la ferme !"

Snape plaqua Fred contre un mur en l'embrassant pour le faire taire pendant que George se resserrait en ricanant contre le dos musclé et strié de cicatrices de Snape pour ressaisir l'objet de convoitise situé entre les cuisses de l'homme. Fred poussait de petits soupirs de plaisir dans ce baiser alors que George continuant sa tâche mordillait le cou de son professeur en accélérant le rythme plus bas jusqu'à ce que l'homme se répande sur le rouquin face à lui, qui interrompit le baiser. Observant son ventre, Fred se mit à rire en déclarant :

"Oh mais... j'étais censé servir de savon non ? ... Roooh il faut donc que je continue à me frotter contre notre cher expert en potions ?"

Avançant légèrement vers Snape, celui-ci recula et se buta contre George qui riait également et qui lui prit les bras pour ne pas qu'il se débatte.

"- Weasley...

- Ah ben si, on devait frotter, alors je suis d'accord on frotte.

- Non mais... raaah arrêtez vos conneries... je suis propre !

- Plus maintenant ! (x2)"

Recouvert de savon et de foutre, Snape poussa un soupir désespéré alors que les jumeaux pouffaient de rire. Puis devant le regard noir de Snape, ils stoppèrent net et se mirent à le chouchouter.

"- Rooh... promis on arrête, on va être sages...

-... comme des images moldues...

-... vous ne nous reconnaîtrez pas...

- ... même qu'on va vous rendre tout propre...

- ... en frottant partout avec nos mains pleines de savon...

-... et puis même qu'on vous lavera les cheveux...

-... pour qu'ils soient tout soyeux !"

Snape se laissa faire sans bouger et après s'être fait rincer, coupa le pommeau de douche et sortit enfiler une serviette. Il en jeta deux aux jumeaux qui sortaient à leur tour et alla se servir un verre. Il retrouva les jumeaux allongés sur son lit complètement nus en train de s'extasier sur la taille du lit et son confort. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil avec vue sur le lit, avec pour unique vêtement une serviette autour des reins et dégusta son verre en regardant les deux rouquins. Ceux-ci se redressèrent pour l'observer à leur tour.

" Alors ça fait quel effet d'avoir des jumeaux nus dans votre lit ?" (x2)

Snape les observa un petit moment, sirota son verre alors que les jumeaux prenaient des poses stupides caricaturant des attitudes aguicheuses, puis répondit :

"Il manque quelque chose."

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent net et le dévisagèrent alors qu'il finissait son verre tranquillement, se leva, s'approcha et retira sa serviette avant de s'allonger entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il les fixa alors tour à tour avant de conclure :

"C'est assez agréable."

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le grand sourire des deux rouquins alors que fermant les yeux, il se dit qu'il s'endormirait bien comme ça, les Weasley se serrant contre lui pour s'assoupir sous un drap qui s'installa comme de sa propre volonté sur eux trois.

Severus éprouvait des sensations étrangement agréables. Encore à moitié endormi, il sentait sur lui des caresses humides. Ouvrant un œil tout en ronchonnant, il souleva délicatement le drap pour trouver les jumeaux qui l'avaient réveillé en train de s'occuper comme ils le devaient de son cas. Relâchant le drap, il soupira et profita du délicieux réveil auquel il avait droit.

Fred et George pensèrent un instant qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop rapidement pris du plaisir à tripoter leur ancien professeur de potions. Il fallait avouer pour leur défense que tout le monde a un jour été attiré par le genre brun ténébreux vivant dans les cachots, et que malgré le fait que ce spécimen avait eu moult fois le nez cassé et que lorsqu'il faisait non-stop des potions, la propreté de sa chevelure en prenait un coup (et oui après l'avoir longtemps appelé "graisseux" et autres qualificatifs du genre, la populace hogwartienne avait été plus que surprise de se rendre compte qu'en tenant Snape à distance des laboratoires sordides où les hottes magiques étaient pour le moins vétustes, il possédait une chevelure des plus propres et agréables au toucher. (Vous direz que cela n'explique pas sa période estudiantine... effectivement mais qui n'a pas eu sa période de l'adolescence où l'on se sent si bien dans sa crasse ?), sans tous ses vêtements et propre, il pourrait faire des ravages. A la réflexion même avec ces vêtements et sales, on avait toujours trouvé des étudiants à Hogwarts prêts à violer ou se faire violer sans merci par l'homme. Il fallait être un peu masochiste et que les remarques sarcastiques vous émoustillent un peu mais les jumeaux appréciaient ce sens de la répartie chez l'homme bien qu'actuellement tout ce qu'ils entendaient étaient des râles et des gémissements. Et il fallait avouer que rien qu'en temps normal, sa voix était orgasmique, mais que là... là ... les jumeaux crurent un moment qu'ils allaient jouir quand Snape poussa un dernier râle de plaisir en éjaculant sur leurs visages. Pour se calmer, les jumeaux durent imaginer un troupeau d'Hyppogriffes volant au dessus d'un lac gelé alors qu'ils se débarrassaient d'un coup de baguette magique de toute trace de sperme. Snape s'étira légèrement avec un de ses sourires semblables à un rictus, tapota sur la tête des Weasley en marmonnant un "Gentils esclaves." puis il se leva et se mit à s'habiller pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ce serait suspect qu'il n'y aille pas et il connaissait assez ses collègues pour savoir que la moindre poussière pouvait devenir une rumeur et que tout le monde finirait par jaser.

"Euh... et nous ? On fait quoi ?" (x2)

Ah oui, ... les Weasley. Il n'allait tout de même pas les priver de petit déjeuner. Mais s'il en faisait apporter par les elfes de maison, cela jaserait tout autant.

"Faites croire à M. Ron Weasley que vous êtes venus lui rendre visite. Et par Merlin, soyez discrets en sortant d'ici !"

" Fred ! George !"

Ron, Harry et Hermione accueillirent les jumeaux chaudement à leur table. Ils mangèrent en papotant gaiement mais les jumeaux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre des coups d'œil discrets vers la table des professeurs où trônait Snape, majestueux et super-bandant. Depuis que Voldemort avait été achevé, il semblait avoir rajeuni. Ses soucis enfin envolés, il avait une place respectable dans tout le monde sorcier où il était à présent adulé. Oui, il avait enfin une vie dont tout le monde rêvait et ça ne venait plus à l'idée des élèves de Hogwarts de le traiter de grande chauve-souris ou autres noms du même genre. En tant que directeur, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup affaire à lui à vrai dire et lorsque cela pouvait arriver, il était sévère mais juste et ne faisait pas de favoritisme au niveau des maisons bien qu'il s'arrangeait pour sortir son filleul Draco Malfoy des quelques embrouilles de Quidditch où il pouvait traîner. Les jumeaux se disaient que cela vaudrait certainement le coup de le garder comme collaborateur que cela soit pour la recherche ou comme mécène. Snape commençait à accumuler une bonne petite fortune et les jumeaux ne pourraient pas toujours vivre de l'argent du Survivant qui finirait par vouloir s'installer avec Ginny et les travaux d'une maison comme celle de Grimmault Square peuvent revenir cher.

"Youhou ! Fred ! George !"

Se ressaisissant, les jumeaux se concentrèrent sur leurs jeunes amis.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardiez avec tant d'attention ?"

Heureusement qu'ils étaient censés être discrets.

"On se demandait juste quel professeur vous pouviez bien martyriser maintenant que Snape est directeur ?"

Ça pouvait marcher, ça allait marcher, ça a marché... ouf. Hermione se mit à parler du nouveau professeur de potions qui pour elle et même les autres semblait incompétent par rapport à Snape et qui ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville pour tout dire. Harry et Ron en profitaient pour lui faire rater ses démonstrations de potions de temps en temps pour rire. La conversation redevint banale jusqu'à ce que le trio de dernière année se hâte d'aller en cours.

De retour dans le bureau du directeur, les jumeaux allaient commencer à se jeter sur ce dernier quand il les arrêta d'une main levée et d'un regard noir.

"Je vous rappelle messieurs que si vous payer si ardemment mes faveurs, c'est pour la réalisation de potions pour la conception de vos fameuses friandises. Or si vous passez votre temps à "payer", je ne vais plus en avoir assez pour les élaborer. Alors au lieu de vous intéresser à mon entrejambe vous allez me préparer ces ingrédients sur cette table... sauf si bien sur vous me trouvez si irrésistible que vous ne pouvez vous passer de poser vos mains sur mon corps." termina-t-il dans un rictus.

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendit pas à ce que les jumeaux s'approchent plus encore pour tenter de déboutonner sa chemise.

"- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Et bien vous avez dit "sauf si on vous trouve si irrésistible" alors on...

- Allez me préparer ces foutus ingrédients !"

Les jumeaux étaient assez fiers d'eux, ils avaient pu voir un léger rougissement, presque imperceptible, sur les joues de Snape ainsi qu'entendre sa voix trembler légèrement.

La journée passa rapidement et malgré tous les ratés ils parvinrent à mettre au point plusieurs autres potions. La tâche était relativement complexe étant donné que le principe de double effet séparé ne permettait pas d'utiliser des recettes conventionnelles, les ingrédients des deux potions risquant d'être incompatibles en se mélangeant en bouche et de créer des effets étranges sur l'innocent gourmand. Mais Snape était un maître en potions et pouvait créer des potions avec un minimum d'ingrédients et sans risquer les effets nuisibles.

Les jumeaux quittèrent Snape en fin de journée sans oublier de passer une dernière fois sous le bureau.

Un mois passa et les jumeaux en étaient encore à ne payer qu'en gâterie. Ils avaient même dû annuler une séance du lundi pour une ouverture exceptionnelle pour Halloween. Snape en était un peu frustré mais ne laissait rien paraître, après tout il avait uniquement signé pour des passages sous la table. Mais tout de même… à voir ces deux charmantes créatures presque toujours nus devant lui, il lui arrivait de vouloir en plaquer un contre la table pour le violer. Mais Snape avait du self control et ne laissait rien paraître.

Fred serrait fort son oreiller en couinant :

"Oh oui professeur... non pitié pas là... elle est trop grosse, ça n'entrera jamais... oh par Merlin oui oui oui encore... Oh plus fort..."

Fred se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de George qui lui lança un regard noir quand il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

"Aieuh !"

Fred frotta ses côtes endoloris.

"On a compris que tu voulais que Snape te la mette mais laisse-moi dormir par Merlin ! Tu gigotes dans tous les sens en criant "oh oui Snape encore !"."

Regardant entre ses cuisses, Fred laissa échapper un "uh oh" avant que son frère ne poursuive en regardant au même endroit :

"- Ah oui, ça c'est sûr, ça va pas être possible de te rendormir comme ça...

- Tu me files un coup de main ?

- Pourquoi pas un coup de langue tant que t'y es ?

- Ben si tu proposes..."

George regarda Fred droit dans les yeux, puis au niveau de l'érection de son frère, puis soupira avant de s'y pencher :

"T'as intérêt à me laisser dormir après ça."

Fred, criant dans les aigus comme une pucelle, repoussa son frère qui s'esclaffa :

"T'as vraiment cru que j'allais le faire. T'es taré. En tout cas, mon plan machiavélique a fonctionné. J'peux enfin dormir. Ahahah ! "

Effectivement, le choc, l'émotion, la surprise, ou les trois avaient eu raison de l'érection de Fred en serrant son oreiller pour s'endormir.

**TBC 2**

_Merci pour les reviews ! Plus j'en veux plus ! Mwawawa !_

_Kero_


	4. Chapitre 3

Snape eut presque envie d'accepter des propositions d'élèves de passer sous la table tant il était excité à l'attente de mercredi. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à la semaine passée, il avait du mal à contrôler l'érection qui s'en suivait et refusait catégoriquement de faire appel à la veuve poignet. Heureusement pour lui, mercredi arriva relativement vite ainsi que Fred.

Quand Fred passa la porte dans l'après-midi avec des ingrédients, il trouva un Severus Snape assis les cuisses écartées sur son bureau, le pantalon déboutonné, en train de se caresser lentement. Pris d'un rougissement intempestif, Fred regarda bouche bée l'énorme verge dressé. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Snape lui reprocher :

"Vous êtes en retard Weasley !"

Fred se hâta de remplacer la main de Snape tout en embrassant l'homme. Rompant le baiser rapidement, le Directeur appuya légèrement sur l'épaule du rouquin pour l'inciter à placer sa bouche ailleurs. Il poussa un léger soupir lorsqu'il sentit une langue agile parcourir son sexe avant de se fixer sur le gland de l'homme alors que sa main continuait à monter et descendre sur sa hampe. Il le prenait entièrement en bouche lorsque Snape jouit le plus au fond possible. Fred manqua de s'étouffer et toussota un peu après avoir avalé en plusieurs gorgées.

"Alors M. Weasley, c'était trop pour vous ?"

Snape avait un rictus moqueur sur le visage. Il descendit du bureau et releva Fred en le prenant par le bras. Se rhabillant, il lui dit :

"J'espère que vous avez ramené assez d'ingrédients, cette potion pour cracher du feu risque de nous occuper un moment."

Et ils se mirent à l'ouvrage.

Après deux bonnes heures de préparation, Snape s'assura que la potion était bien sur feu doux puis proposa à Fred un verre. Lui tendant, il dit :

"Il va falloir attendre une heure avant de rajouter le dernier ingrédient. M. Weasley, avez-vous une idée de comment l'occuper ?"

Rougissant et vidant son verre d'un trait, Fred entreprit de retirer la chemise de son ancien professeur qui l'arrêta subitement.

"Déshabillez-vous."

Surpris, Fred commença à enlever chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et chemise pour ne rester qu'en boxer devant Snape.

"Non, Mr Weasley, vous m'avez mal compris. Retirez _tous_ vos vêtements."

Un peu frustré d'être le seul déshabillé, Fred retira en râlant la dernière pièce de tissu qui le couvrait pour exposer son corps nu au Directeur.

" - Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant M. Weasley vous venez par là. "

Assis sur un fauteuil, le pantalon déboutonné, Snape attira un rouquin tout nu sur ses genoux, lui colla la main entre ses cuisses alors qu'il se chargeait de Fred. Agrippant de sa main libre une fesse musclée, Snape rapprocha le jumeau de lui pour que leurs érections se frôlent. Alors qu'ils s'abandonnaient ainsi sous leurs caresses, Severus Snape passa un doigt entre les fesses du roux pour aller titiller son intimité. Quand ce dernier sentit ce doigt contre son anneau de chair, il repoussa violemment le maître des potions par les épaules tout en reculant, ce qui eut pour conséquence de les faire tomber tout deux au sol. Le fauteuil déséquilibré basculant en arrière entraina Snape alors que le rouquin en trébuchant sur la chaussure de Snape finit le cul à terre.

Rouge cramoisi, Fred se hâta de se relever pour aider Snape à se redresser ainsi que le fauteuil. Celui-ci refusa la main tendue, se releva tant bien que mal et remit en place le fauteuil tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Tout penaud, Fred tenta de s'excuser mais n'eut pour réponse qu'un :

" Rhabillez-vous Weasley, je vais surveiller la potion."

Inutile de dire que l'incident leur avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Une fois rhabillé, Fred trouva Snape en train de préparer des ingrédients pour une prochaine potion. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et ils eurent même le plaisir de constater que la potion de Crach-Feu fonctionnait parfaitement. Alors que Fred se préparait à repartir pour la boutique, il tint à dire encore une fois :

" - Par rapport à tout à l'heure, je voudrais juste m'excuser, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir réagi comme…

- M. Weasley, cessez de vous excuser et n'en faites pas toute une histoire. Vous n'êtes pas prêt et je comprends."

Snape le raccompagna à la porte de son bureau, alors que la porte était ouverte, Fred se jeta au cou de son ancien professeur pour l'embrasser jusqu'à lui couper le souffle et lui glissa un " la prochaine fois, promis" à l'oreille avant de s'éclipser.

Pris d'un doute, Snape sortit sur le palier pour passer sa main dans l'air jusqu'à tomber sur du tissu qu'il retira d'un coup sec. Il eut devant lui un jeune Harry Potter tout souriant. Soupirant, il déclara :

" Potter veuillez retirer ce sourire goguenard de votre visage."

Puis fixant les yeux pétillants du jeune garçon, il continua :

" - Qui d'autre a remarqué… ?

- Oh, juste Hermione et moi je pense. J'étais juste venu vérifier.

- Comment…?

- Leur visite de lundi au petit-déjeuner.

- … ?

- Ils vous regardaient comme un bout de viande des plus alléchants.

- Et leur frère…?

- Pas plus aveugle que lui. "

Souriant légèrement, Snape releva la lueur curieuse dans les yeux verts du Survivant. L'homme et le garçon avaient commencé à s'apprécier en en apprenant plus sur l'autre et Snape préférait voir le côté que le brun tenait de sa mère, qui avait été sa meilleure amie dans le temps, que celui de l'horripilant James Potter. De son côté, Harry Potter n'ayant plus de doute quant à la position de Snape dans la guerre qui les avait opposés à Voldemort et ayant connaissance de la grande amitié qui l'avait lié à sa mère, il lui avait offert sa confiance.

"- Un commentaire peut-être ?

- Hum… effectivement… c'était lequel ?

- Fred…

- Vous pouvez donc les différencier…

- George sera là demain…

- Vous êtes un sacré…!

- Harry Potter !

- Désolé, désolé… oh et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas venir espionner, je voulais juste être sûr.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu juste utiliser votre fameuse carte ?

- Ah mais je l'ai fait voyez-vous ! Mais vous savez, j'ai juste pu voir sur la carte que vous étiez tous les deux dans le bureau… par contre ce que vous y faisiez ? Vous auriez très bien pu vous battre, je ne sais pas… j'ai préféré venir tendre l'oreille mais finalement Fred m'a convaincu de lui-même.

- Je suppose que je peux compter sur votre discrétion ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Vous ne voudriez pas augmenter mes notes aux ASPIC par hasard ?

- Potter !

- Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Bref amusez-vous bien. On vous couvre au cas où il y aurait des départs de rumeurs. Ron nous ferait une dépression si ça arrivait à ses oreilles et Ginny… je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle réagirait mais pour l'instant je préfère ne pas le savoir.

- En parlant de dépression, c'est notre bon vieux Rusard qui va nous en faire une si vous ne bécotez pas votre Weasley un peu plus discrètement. Notez que je n'ai rien contre le bécotage de Weasley, mais j'aimerais éviter de devoir trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Rusard au milieu de l'année.

- Message reçu ! Je vous laisse, j'ai cours. Je peux ?"

Snape lui rendit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il tenait encore en main et le laissa la revêtir pour se diriger discrètement en cours. Snape remercia un instant Merlin que Harry Potter ait la compréhension de Lily, pas de cet imbécile de James. C'était plutôt rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un pour éviter les rumeurs. Sur ce, il regagna son bureau en imaginant ce qu'il allait faire à George le lendemain, et à Fred le vendredi.

George arriva alors que Snape était sous la douche. Pour plus de facilité, les jumeaux avaient les mots de passe du Directeur. Le rouquin en profita donc pour déposer les ingrédients près des chaudrons et s'installa dans le fauteuil en cuir de dragon en posant les pieds sur le bureau. Il devait être agréable d'être Directeur d'Hogwarts. Il retira bien vite ses pieds quant il vit Snape uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon entrer dans la pièce en se séchant les cheveux d'une serviette. Il suffit qu'il hausse un sourcil vers George pour qu'il puisse s'installer dans _son _fauteuil pendant que George s'asseyait sur le bureau en demandant avec un sourire pervers :

" On commence par quoi ?"

Oui, George était vraiment une grosse cochonne. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Snape pour plaquer le roux sur le bureau pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et lui déchirer sa chemise.

"- C'est pour la dernière fois,

- On va jouer longtemps à ça ?

- Jusqu'à ce que j'aie le dernier mot.

- On va jouer longtemps à ça alors."

Ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que Snape retourne George sur le ventre en lui maintenant un bras dans le dos. D'un coup de baguette, George se sentit comme si tous ses vaisseaux sanguins étaient dilatés. Il se mit à comprendre ce qui se tramait lorsque Snape lui baissa le pantalon et qu'il eut les fesses à l'air. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il sentit déjà Snape commencer à s'insinuer en lui. Serrant le dents tout en essayant de se détendre un peu, il trouva cette intrusion en lui légèrement douloureuse, légèrement parce que le sort que Snape lui avait lancé l'avait bien préparé et que le Directeur prenait son temps pour le prendre bien à fond tout en le caressant pour détourner un peu son attention. George ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri étouffé alors que Snape venait de buter contre sa prostate. Le rouquin eut l'impression qu'une décharge électrique lui avait traversé le corps et il n'avait qu'une envie c'est que cela recommence. Snape se retira presque entièrement pour mieux se reglisser dans cet étroit fourreau de chair. C'était si étroit qu'il crut qu'il allait briser en deux le jeune homme plusieurs fois. Quand il constata que George poussait de légers râles de plaisir, il se mit à le pénétrer plus violemment et lâcha le bras qu'il maintenait dans le dos du roux. George s'accrochait au bureau alors que Snape s'occupait de lui. Il sentait l'énorme membre aller et venir en lui, alors que lui palpitait, la main de Snape sur son érection. Il retira cette main pour la remplacer ce qui permit à Snape d'agripper le jeune homme par les hanches et de s'enfoncer brutalement en lui. Il le pénétrait le plus loin possible tout en plantant ses ongles dans la peau du roux. Il entendait le jeune homme sous lui chercher sa respiration entre chaque coup de butoir, il le sentait bouger pour s'empaler de lui même et il le sentit se contracter alors qu'il jouissait sur la table avant de s'y plaquer haletant. Cette ultime contraction fit se resserrer George autour de Snape qui s'enfonçait le plus au fond possible pour le remplir de sa semence. Il lutta pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le roux et se retira le plus lentement possible. Gardant les mains sur les hanches du jeune homme mais relâchant sa prise, il se rendit compte que s'il le lâchait, le jeune homme s'effondrerait sur le sol. Récupérant son souffle tout en tenant le roux, il attendit un petit moment avant de se décider à passer un des bras de George sur son épaule et de le saisir à la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Il eut pour seule réaction de la part du jeune homme un léger grognement alors que ses paupières étaient mi-closes. Soupirant Snape se décida à porter comme une princesse le roux jusqu'à la douche où il le lava tout en le soutenant. Il le sécha d'un sort avant de le transporter dans le lit où George s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Snape préparait les potions, il entendit un gros " BOUM " suivit d'un " Bordel ! ". Il alla dans la chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec un George Weasley par terre, les jambes tremblant un peu et essayant en s'appuyant sur le lit de se redresser.

" Alors on a du mal à tenir debout ? "

Snape alla remettre le rouquin dans le lit en souriant. George fronça les sourcils en marmonnant :

" J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a lancé un sort de jambe en coton... Mais en douloureux. "

Snape se pencha sur lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

" J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais il aurait été judicieux de m'informer que c'était la première fois M. George Weasley. "

Surpris, le jeune homme sursauta.

" - Depuis quand vous nous différenciez ?

- Longtemps… même si cela devient de plus en plus simple. Maintenant reposez-vous et détendez-vous surtout, vos jambes iront mieux. Je vous apporterai de quoi dîner."

Sur ce il lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment, ce à quoi le rouquin répondit en riant " Hé ! Mon brushing ! ", et il alla finir ses potions après avoir demandé à un elfe de maison d'apporter un dîner _copieux _dans son bureau pour 20 heures. Il passa à la Salle des Professeurs pour s'informer des dernière rumeurs et prétexta vouloir essayer ce que les moldus appelaient une soirée télé pour retourner s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans la chambre, il surprit George en train de fixer ses hanches et marmonner : " Je saignerai pas par hasard ? "

" Non M. Weasley… en tout cas plus maintenant."

Se redressant, il vit Snape entrer en faisant léviter un énorme plateau plein de nourriture vers le lit. Severus Snape s'assit à côté de George et déposa le plateau entre eux deux. Il commença à chopper de quoi se sustenter alors que le rouquin le regardait avec des grands yeux.

" - Mais…

- Oui, M. Weasley ?

- Et toute cette histoire de manger dans la Grande Salle, être discret et tout et tout ?

- Etant matinal, ça aurait été suspect de prétexter une grasse matinée lundi, mais rien ne m'empêche de dîner dans mes appartements pour éviter le brouhaha de la Grande Salle, maintenant mangez ! "

George ne se fit pas prier et attaqua le plateau. Snape dut se dépêcher de prendre de quoi manger avant qu'il n'engloutisse tout. Le fameux appétit des Weasley.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de dîner, Snape ayant tenté plusieurs fois de faire ingérer au rouquin quelque chose provenant d'un végétal, George souleva le drap et sauta du lit. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif en se frottant le creux des reins puis prit sa baguette pour récupérer ses vêtements sur le sol grâce à quelques Accio. Se fut un véritable calvaire pour enfiler son pantalon et Snape profita ainsi de la vue qu'il avait sur un arrière-train fort accueillant.

Une fois vêtu et… présentable dirons-nous, George allait embrasser Snape lorsque Fred débarqua dans la pièce en courant et essoufflé.

" Vous êtes vivants ! "

Fred parut soulagé de cette constatation et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

" - On peut savoir ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser le contraire M. Weasley ?

- Et bien, d'habitude on est rentré pour 18h00 au magasin et une heure d'extra ça ne me choquait pas, mais presque trois heures, j'ai cru à un accident de potions.

- Avec moi ? Enfin M. Weasley réfléchissez un peu. Bref puisque vous êtes là, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? "

Snape se leva pour acculer Fred contre le mur et lui susurrer à l'oreille un " Nous somme _la prochaine fois_, non ? ". Ceci fit rougir comme une donzelle le rouquin. George passa la porte des appartements avec un petit geste de la main en leur direction en ricanant un " Je passe mon tour, amusez-vous bien ! "

Fred avait du mal à comprendre comment il avait atterri aussi rapidement nu dans le lit de Snape et quand il avait été attaché aux barreaux de ce lit. En fait Snape avait perdu patience alors que Fred lançait des phrases du genre " mais ça rentrera jamais ! " et autres excuses en se dérobant sous Snape en gigotant. Il l'avait alors d'un sort attaché pour qu'il se laisse un peu faire et lui mit son index en bouche pour qu'il se taise en peu tout en l'humectant de salive. Récupérant son doigt, il l'enfonça délicatement en Fred jusqu'à atteindre sa prostate qu'il taquina un peu avant de glisser un second doigt pour mieux le préparer. Quand il considéra que le jeune homme était suffisamment prêt –vu comment il commençait à gémir–, Severus se glissa lentement en lui. Alors qu'il commençait à bouger, le roux le supplia de le détacher. Effectivement Severus avait soigneusement évité de toucher à l'érection de Fred et comptait bien continuer. Il glissa à l'oreille du roux tout en le prenant bien à fond :

" Vous y prenez bien trop de plaisir M. Fred Weasley alors que vous êtes celui qui me paie de son corps. Ça mérite bien une punition. "

Puis se retirant presque entièrement, il continua en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

" Vous ne croyez pas ? "

Fred, d'une belle couleur cramoisie et haletant ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant que Snape ne s'enfonce complètement en lui à nouveau pour le faire gémir à coup de butoir. L'homme mit sa main sur la bouche du roux pour étouffer ses sons. Il continuait à prendre le jeune homme en faisant aller et venir de plus en plus rapidement son sexe gonflé dans l'intimité du jumeau. Il sentait Weasley se contracter autour de son membre de plus en plus régulièrement et manquait de jouir à chaque fois. Puis enfin il sentit Fred mordre sa main en se contractant alors qu'il jouissait entre eux deux, ce qui fit jouir Snape à l'intérieur du roux.

Se dégageant lentement de la prison étroite qui emprisonnait son membre, Snape lança un sort pour faire disparaître toutes traces de leurs ébats. Il entreprit alors de détacher un jeune homme frissonnant. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, le roux une fois libéré agrippa Snape pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avant de lâcher prise pour se liquéfier dans le lit. Un peu surpris, Snape s'allongea à côté de Fred dans le lit et rabattit le drap sur eux deux. Il observa un peu le jeune homme qui se roula dans le lit pour marmonner un " bonne nuit " avant de prendre Snape pour une peluche. Devant le sourire béat de Fred qui commençait déjà à s'endormir, il n'eut pas le courage de le repousser et s'endormit à son tour.

Quand Snape rouvrit les yeux, il avait un Weasley ronflant et bavant contre lui. Il se serait volontiers passé de la bave. Il fit rouler Fred sur le côté pour pouvoir sortir du lit et prendre son petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Il croisa en chemin Potter qui lui fit un clin d'œil en levant le pouce avant de s'asseoir à sa table où ne se trouvait pour l'instant qu'Hermione.

"- Harry. Il faut qu'on parle !

- Moui ?

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on aille parler à Fred et George.

- De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Avec tous les allers retours qu'ils font à Hogwarts, les gens vont finir par se poser des questions. Il faut trouver une bonne excuse à toutes leurs visites.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui se soit rendu compte de quelque chose ?

- Draco Malefoy m'a déjà demandé si Molly envoyait les jumeaux pour te surveiller, voir comment tu te comportes envers Ginny et si tu ne la détournes pas de ses études.

- Quoi ? Raaaah de quoi il se mêle ! Bon OK faut qu'on aille voir les jumeaux. "

**TBC 3**

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! J'en veux plus ! (c'est ma petite drogue personnelle)_


	5. Chapitre 4

De retour dans ses appartements, Severus Snape constata que son rouquin était toujours affalé dans le lit. Soupirant, il se remit aux potions. Ils avaient bien avancé, peut-être trop bien puisque les trois quarts des potions étaient prêts.

Les jumeaux avaient été très précis sur ce qu'ils attendaient des potions. Ils étaient arrivés dès le premier jour avec toute une liste de friandises avec effets, consistance, goût... Ils avaient été jusqu'à illustrer par un croquis la forme finale du bonbon et le packaging avec slogan et tout le tralala.

Parmi les friandises dont les potions étaient finies, il y avait bien sur les Crach'Feu et les Fantômistes, mais aussi les :

- Dragi-co-bus, ressemblant à des confiseries moldues d'un nom quasi-identiques, ces bonbons voyageaient dans l'organisme à grande vitesse, permettant à l'utilisateur de savoir exactement s'il avait tout à la bonne place et, il faut l'avouer, provoquant de légères nausées.

- Cali-poli-sson, friandises semblables à des spécialités du Sud de la France, mais qui vous font aligner les sous-entendus vaseux et cela va sans dire la plupart du temps de très mauvais goût.

- Tragicodramatique, en forme de goutte, ils permettent à son utilisateur de verser des larmes de crocodile...

Severus se doutait bien que quelques élèves tenteraient d'éviter des punitions grâce à cette friandise, mais étant insensible aux larmes, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'infliger les sanctions comme il se doit.

- Carabalai, des petits balais en caramel qui permettent de s'élever dans les airs d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

- Fête des fleurs, en forme de, comme le nom l'indique, fleur. Il permet de fleurer bon la violette, rose et autres senteurs printanières pour éviter de faire fuir les gens après un entraînement de Quidditch. Malheureusement, à trop forte dose, il pouvait avoir un effet attractif sur les insectes et filles indésirables.

Il restait à Severus à trouver entre autre comment faire la Veilleuse, bonbon rendant les yeux lumineux, pour pouvoir faire lampe de poche sans avoir les mains prises par sa baguette. Toute la difficulté résidait à faire en sorte qu'il ne brûle pas la rétine du gourmand... Ça ferait de la mauvaise publicité si quelques consommateurs finissaient aveugles.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un rouquin tout endormi, se frottant les yeux, les cheveux en bataille et surtout tout nu vint se coller contre son dos en ronronnant de plaisir et se mit à embrasser son cou.

"- Ah M. Weasley, vous m'avez l'air d'attaque.

- … mmm, hein ? D'attaque pour quoi ?

- Remettre le couvert.

-… oooh #blush#"

S'asseyant sur son fauteuil en cuir, le pantalon déboutonné et son pénis fièrement dressé, il fit signe à Fred de le rejoindre. Ce dernier rougissant se mit à genoux pour le prendre en bouche. Après deux coups de langue à peine, Snape le fit se redresser pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir sur lui. Alors que leurs érections se frôlaient et qu'ils s'embrassaient, Snape passa un doigt contre l'intimité du roux qui cette fois ne se déroba pas. Il le prépara alors que le jeune homme allait mordiller son oreille. Considérant qu'il était assez prêt, il le rapprocha pour l'empaler de sa verge tout en lui agrippant les fesses.

"- On ne m'attache pas cette fois ?

- Apparemment non… bougez. "

L'aidant de ses mains à prendre un rythme, Snape profitait du rouquin qui faisait aller et venir le sexe de l'homme dans son étroit fourreau de chair en prenant soin de lui faire heurter sa prostate à chaque mouvement. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux étourdis par le plaisir les traversant, Fred haletant commença à tremblait légèrement, les mains crispées et les yeux fermés. Le sentant prêt à jouir d'un instant à l'autre, Snape l'agrippa plus violemment pour le prendre profondément et brutalement. En deux trois va-et-vient à ce rythme, ils jouirent tous deux.

Le week-end arriva à grands pas et avec lui le moment du shopping pour les élèves de dernière année de Hogwarts. Ces derniers pouvaient transplaner une fois à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Harry et Hermione en profitèrent pour rendre une petite visite aux jumeaux dans leur merveilleuse boutique de Farces & Attrapes. Étant partis très tôt, la boutique venait à peine d'ouvrir et ce n'était pas encore la cohue, qui débarquerait principalement en fin de matinée et début d'après-midi.

Fred et George étaient en train de siroter un café à la caisse en attendant les clients. Voyant Harry et Hermione arriver, ils sortirent une affiche pour la leur montrer.

" C'est un projet confidentiel attention ! "

L'affiche montrait quelques nouvelles créations made in Snape & Weasley et annonçait pour Nouvel An d'autres créations encore.

"- Waouh, c'est à ça qu'elles vont ressembler ? Y'en a déjà de prêtes ?

- Oui oui, on a déjà les trois quarts des bonbons de prêt. On attend que tout soit prêt pour lancer la production de masse. "

Harry reposa l'affiche et d'un air grave donna un coup de coude à Hermione.

" - Dis-leur…

- Pourquoi moi ? Raaaah. Les garçons, faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Faut qu'on parle de vous et Snape, lança Harry"

Un grand blanc suivit bien que Fred soit rouge tomate.

"- Vous savez quoi exactement ?

- Harry a vu Fred embrasser Snape (avec la langue et tout et tout).

- Oooh je vois. (x2) "

George donna un coup sur le crâne de son frère en râlant "c'est ça que t'appelles être discret ! ". Pour le défendre un peu, Harry précisa qu'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité à ce moment.

"- Snape le sait ?

- Oui.

- Et il a dit quoi ?

- De ne rien dire, mais les élèves commencent à se poser des questions sur vos allées et venues.

- On va régler le problème ! (x2)

- Et comment ?

- Tu penses à ce que je pense Fred ?

- Je pense bien George. "

Et en chœur ils levèrent leurs baguettes sur l'affiche reposant sur le bureau et la modifièrent instantanément.

Se penchant sur l'affiche, Harry et Hermione purent constater un slogan de présentation bien visible. Il disait ceci : " Messieurs Weasley sont fiers de vous annoncer grâce à une étroite collaboration avec Hogwarts l'arrivée début d'année d'une nouvelle gamme de friandises. "

"- Euh…

- Oui ? (x2)

- Ça va pas pourrir la réputation de l'école ?

- Vous croyez ? (x2)

- Vous feriez mieux d'en parler au Professeur Snape avant d'afficher ça.

- Trop tard (x2) "

Ils accrochèrent et déroulèrent cette affiche dupliquée sur les vitres de la boutique d'un coup de baguette. Harry et Hermione partirent en sentant les ennuis arriver.

Snape n'était vraiment vraiment pas content et le fit savoir dès le dimanche soir aux jumeaux. A peine étaient-ils rentrés dans les appartements du Directeur que la porte claqua derrière eux et que Snape leur cracha de son bureau :

"- On peut savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête Messieurs Weasley ?

- Pardon… (x2)

- Cette affiche ! Je viens de la recevoir par hibou de parents d'élèves qui demandent pourquoi un établissement scolaire se met d'un coup à faire l'éloge de la paresse et du manque de sérieux.

- Vous savez bien qu'on ne vend plus de boîtes à Flemmes…

- On se tait ! On peut savoir ce que fait le nom de_ mon _école sur cette affiche qui vient de _votre_ boutique !

- On voulait juste court-circuiter les rumeurs ! Les élèves commençaient à se poser des questions sur nos allées et venues, ça nous faisait une excuse valable.

-… Vous vous rendez compte dans quel bourbier vous m'avez mis ?

- On va se faire pardonner ? "

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Snape, celui-ci se leva et leur cracha un :

" Tout ne se règle pas comme ça messieurs, vous allez me faire le plaisir de modifier sur le champ ces affiches et retirer le nom de l'école ! Et ne vous avisez pas de le remplacer par le mien ! "

Soudain la porte du Directeur s'ouvrit sur McGonagall qui essayait de calmer les parents d'une élève de Serdaigle.

"C'est un scandale de mêler l'école à de telles activités ! "

Snape se dressa de toute sa hauteur et clama :

" L'école encourage ses étudiants à se lancer dans une carrière honnête. Si pour ce faire, ils ont besoin d'utiliser un de nos laboratoires pour perfectionner l'art des Potions qui leur est enseigné lors de leur scolarité, nous leur accordons, sous réserve. Nous souhaitions rester anonyme dans ce geste et c'est ce que j'expliquais justement aux frères Weasley ici présents, alors si vous permettiez, nous souhaiterions poursuivre notre réunion _privée_ dans _mon_ bureau où vous avez fait _irruption_. Veuillez sortir à présent ! "

Une fois les parents furieux repartis avec McGonagall qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Snape barricada toutes les issues, s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

" Vous voyez ce que j'ai toute la journée grâce à vous !

- Euh…. Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien tiré.

- Évidemment, comment croyez-vous que j'ai atterri à ce poste ? "

Soupirant, il continua :

" Enlevez-moi juste toutes ces affiches, je me charge du reste. Si on vous pose des questions, répondez juste qu'Hogwarts vous prête un laboratoire et que dans votre joie de vous voir être accordé ce privilège vous vous êtes emportés. Maintenant foutez-moi le camp, je ne veux pas vous voir avant que j'aie réglé cette histoire. "

Les jumeaux gênés allaient dire quelque chose mais il les en empêcha d'un : " Allez ! Dehors ! "

Quelques jours plus tard, une déclaration de Severus Snape parut dans la Gazette du Sorcier déclarant qu'Hogwarts n'avait fait que prêter un laboratoire et accorder des cours de potions aux frères Weasley qui avaient été contraints d'abandonner leurs études à cause de la guerre. Il conclut que la guerre ne devait pas faire des victimes dans l'éducation et que c'est dans ce sens qu'Hogwarts avait répondu à la requête des jumeaux propriétaires de la boutique de Farces & Attrapes.

Fred et George se sentaient mal. Ils espéraient que l'histoire se tasse très très vite. Snape leur manquait et ils souhaitaient se faire pardonner au plus vite. Alors que Fred se morfondait la tête dans l'oreiller, il ne vit pas le corbeau se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. George quant à lui allait fermer la fenêtre pour éviter qu'il ne rentre quand le corbeau sautilla dans la pièce, les fenêtres et volets se fermant brusquement derrière lui. Severus Snape était alors dans la chambre.

"- Alors Fred Weasley, on se morfond sans moi ?

- Vous êtes un Animagus !

- Bonne déduction, M. George Weasley, maintenant veuillez me fermez cette bouche bée. "

Fred leva la tête de l'oreiller et en chœur avec son frère se mit à s'excuser sans s'arrêter, implorant la clémence, comprenant la colère. Snape les arrêta bien vite d'un doigt sur leurs bouches.

"- En invoquant l'excuse de la guerre qui vous a "forcé" à stopper vous études, ma popularité a encore augmenté. Heureusement que vous êtes les seuls à avoir été dans ce cas. L'histoire va se calmer, dans une semaine ou deux, plus personne n'en parlera. Entre temps j'en ai plus qu'assez des hiboux frappant à ma fenêtre. "

Nous étions la nuit de dimanche et Severus Snape avait l'air exténué. Il enleva sa cape et s'effondra à côté de Fred dans le futon pour dormir. Se regardant avec un sourire entendu, les jumeaux soupirèrent de soulagement et se mirent à retirer les chaussures de leur ancien professeur pour l'installer confortablement dans le futon. Dormant déjà après ces deux semaines éprouvantes, Snape se laissa faire paisiblement. Les jumeaux s'installèrent dans le futon en se lovant contre Severus en une étreinte confortable. Ils s'endormirent à leur tour, heureux d'avoir à nouveau Snape rien que pour eux.

Snape était bien au chaud. Il avait très bien dormi et se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte que ce qui lui tenait chaud n'était pas une couverture comme il l'avait cru mais deux rouquins serrés contre son corps et l'enlaçant.

" Bien dormi ? murmura George à son oreille "

Snape hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte. Les jumeaux resserrèrent leur prise avant de lui chuchoter en chœur :

" Vous nous avez manqué. "

Sur ce Fred l'embrassa alors que George lui faisait un léger suçon dans le cou. Se dégageant légèrement en souriant, Snape leur fit remarquer :

" – Je ne suis pas parti un mois en Nouvelle Zélande, je suis juste resté à Hogwarts deux semaines.

- N'essayez même pas de nous laisser plus de deux semaines !

- Je tiens à signaler que c'était de votre faute… d'ailleurs…"

Il passa la main sur son cou et continua en plaquant George contre le matelas :

" Je vais vous apprendre à me faire un suçon M. George Weasley. "

Ce à quoi George répondit en lui arrachant sa chemise : " Oups ".

Fred prit une moue boudeuse en demandant :

" – Et moi alors ?

- J'en ai assez pour vous deux ne vous inquiétez pas. "

Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient et rapidement, ils finirent nus, Snape prenant Fred sous lui alors qu'il préparait George de ses doigts. George étouffa un hoquet de surprise en embrassant Snape alors que celui-ci venait de buter un de ses doigts contre la prostate du roux et entreprenait de le malmener un peu. Fred gémissait sous les coups de rein du Directeur qui se faisaient plus brutaux, les va-et-vient de la main chaude de son frère s'accélérant et il finit par jouir violemment. Snape se retira en l'embrassant langoureusement avant de plaquer George sur le ventre pour le faire se mettre à quatre pattes et le prendre. Haletant, Fred se redressa légèrement, encore étourdi de son orgasme. Snape se redressa et recula en entrainant George avec lui pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il agrippait le roux par le dessous de ses genoux pour lui écarter les cuisses et faire profiter de la vue à Fred qui rougit et se laissa tomber dans le futon en gloussant bêtement :

Sentant George se contracter autour de son membre en poussant des gémissements délectables, Snape s'enfonça le plus loin possible pour y jouir. Snape se retira lentement, du sperme coulant le long de la cuisse de George et, prenant un jumeau sous chaque bras, s'écroula entre eux deux dans le futon en poussant un râle de plaisir.

**TBC 4**

_Merci pour les reviews ! (au risque de me répéter : j'en veux plus ! toujours plus ! XD)_

_Pour ta question Makie : j'avoue avoir fait au début une version avec du twincest, puis je me suis ravisée en préférant finalement une relation fraternelle extrêmement proche semant tout de même un peu le doute..._


	6. Chapitre 5

Les choses ne pouvant durer ainsi indéfiniment, le jour de la sortie officielle de la nouvelle collection de friandises des jumeaux Weasley arriva.

Fred faillit se manger complètement les ongles, puis les doigts, puis les mains, sous l'effet du stress. Il passa les heures précédant l'ouverture de la boutique à trépigner dans tous les sens, à crier, à secouer son frère comme un saule cogneur, à …. Bref à faire chier, soyons francs. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu la bien mauvaise idée de regarder négligemment par la fenêtre le matin en se levant. Ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait relativement perturbé, mentalement.

Des hordes de sorciers de tout âge faisaient la queue devant l'entrée de la boutique. La rue était noire de monde. Certains avaient même du dormir là pour être sur d'être les premiers à entrer dès l'ouverture. Bref, les jumeaux Weasley était comme le Steve Jobs du monde sorcier, même qu'en comparaison la sortie de l'iPhone des moldus avait l'air minable.

George ne réagissait pas pour ainsi dire de la même façon. D'un esprit plus pratique, il était déjà en train d'évaluer combien de bénéfices ils pouvaient faire dans la journée et tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir s'offrir avec cet or. Autant dire qu'il avait comme une lueur dorée dans les yeux.

Quand l'heure H sonna, les jumeaux, retenant leurs respirations, croisant leur regard pour trouver du courage, ouvrirent chacun un battant de la porte de leur petite boutique… et là….ce fut le chaos, la cohue, un premier samedi de soldes chez les Harpies, une sortie d'item rare pour des gobelins, la marée humaine, la fourmilière de l'Enfer, la foule déferlante démoniaque….

Bref une scène beaucoup trop violente pour pouvoir être décrite ici.

Lorsque la journée finit enfin, les jumeaux étaient sur les rotules, leur stock de la journée épuisé, mais le coffre quant à lui était plein à craquer.

" – George ?

- Oui Fred ?

- Je ne peux plus bouger, je crois bien que je suis mort.

- Ah…. Moi aussi alors.

- …

- On est riche ! (x2). "

Sur ce cri de joie exténuant ayant achevé de les vider de leur énergie, ils restèrent quelques minutes complètement silencieux et amorphes. Ils étaient affalés sur le parquet de leur boutique, leurs jambes ayant lâché dès que les portes s'étaient fermées sur le dernier client.

« - On devrait lui offrir quelque chose, non ?

- Ça serait la moindre des choses.

- Oui, mais quoi ? »

Pris d'une intense réflexion, ils n'eurent pas l'idée de s'asseoir sur des fauteuils. Le sol leur paraissait très accueillant pour le moment.

« - J'pensais nous emballer dans du ruban, mais ça fait cheap comme cadeau…

-… ouais et il risque de nous sortir qu'il avait déjà ce modèle.

-Oh ! J'ai une idée !

- Attention pas d'accessoires pervers, il va vouloir les utiliser sur nous et on pourra jamais sur lui !

- Zut… »

On entendait les mouches voler… enfin on aurait pu les entendre s'il y en avait, mais non, on est dans une boutique respectable, les mouches y sont formellement prohibés.

« - Ah !

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Non j'avais cru…. »

Le château de Hogwarts était quasi désert, tous les enfants étaient de sortie ce samedi à Pré-au-Lard pour l'occasion. Même certains professeurs avaient mordu à l'hameçon des nouvelles friandises.

Snape avait choisi de laisser les jumeaux tranquille une semaine pour l'arrivée de leur nouvelle collection. Il comprenait parfaitement que cela puisse être éprouvant. Mais en attendant, il s'ennuyait ferme… Il était allé jusqu'à prendre cinq douches dans la même journée pour passer le temps. Il avait même fait un château de livres (et oui, c'est quand on en a plus qu'assez des cartes à jouer, histoire de varier un peu et rajouter du challenge). Bref, il avait tenté de s'occuper en vain. L'espace d'un instant, il avait pensé à rendre une visite surprise aux jumeaux, mais s'était retenu pour les laisser profiter de leur moment de gloire.

Les élèves rentraient peu à peu de Pré-au-Lard, des sacs plein les bras affichant un grand W&W, signe que cette première journée avait marché du feu de Merlin pour les jumeaux. Rusard était mort de peur à l'idée des dégâts que cela allait occasionner.

Snape entendit toquer à sa porte. Il ouvrit, prêt à envoyer chier Rusard qui voudrait (une énième fois) supplier de pouvoir confisquer les sucreries. Mais il eut un Harry Potter devant les yeux.

« - Bonsoir !

- … (regard inquisiteur)

- Euh… ben merci pour l'accueil. J'étais juste passé vous déposer des bricoles de la boutique de Fred et George vu qu'on ne vous y a pas croisé.

-... Potter…. Je fais ces friandises, pourquoi vous m'en ramenez ?

- Oh ben rapport au fait que je n'ai pas rapporté de bonbons. »

Il lui colla le sac de chez W&W dans les bras et s'éclipsa en sifflotant gaiement. Refermant la porte, Snape posa le sac sur son bureau et s'affala sur le fauteuil en cuir de dragon. Il réfléchit à la façon dont il accueillerait les jumeaux pour fêter leur grande réussite. Il leur avait réservé une surprise qu'ils adoreraient. Il en était certain.

Oubliant le sac sur le bureau sans l'ouvrir, il alla se coucher en se disant qu'il rendrait visite à ses deux rouquins lundi matin (enfin plutôt midi) pour leur faire le petit déjeuner. Après tout, ils allaient être épuisés et leur faire reprendre des forces semblait être une bonne idée.

Les jumeaux étaient déjà en rupture de stock le dimanche soir. Ils allaient devoir s'occuper du réapprovisionnement plus vite que prévu. Ce qui impliquait des cabrioles avec le Maître de Potions. Un sentiment contradictoire les parcourut, ils avaient à la fois hâte et soyons réalistes ils ne se sentaient pas capables de subir les derniers outrages. Ils avaient déjà assez de mal à tenir sur leurs jambes après l'animation du week-end, et être réduits à faire l'étoile de mer, ça, jamais !

En mode zombie, ils ne prirent pas la peine de manger ni de se déshabiller, seules leurs chaussures furent retirées d'un geste habile des pieds car c'était trop fatiguant de se pencher et parler pour lancer un sort, exténuant. Dès que leur tête toucha l'oreiller, ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil réparateur que même un orchestre de percussions ne pourrait interrompre.

Snape avait eu le temps de prendre une douche, prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, enguirlander quelques étudiants qui avaient réussi à brûler un étendard d'Hogwarts avec des Crach'Feu, reprendre une douche à cause de l'odeur de fumée qui s'était imprégnée quand il avait éteint l'étendard, lire le dernier numéro hors série de Potions Magazine qui venait d'arriver et qui vantait la qualité des Potions ayant servi aux friandises de chez W&W, faire préparer des paniers par les Elfes de maison de nourritures pour les jumeaux, faire des potions revigorantes (au cas où, on ne sait jamais, ça peut servir), reprendre une douche juste comme ça pour s'occuper et s'habituer à vivre tout nu par la même occasion, aller chez les jumeaux, ouvrir la porte grâce à la clef qu'ils lui avaient fourni après sa première escapade chez eux, monter les escaliers, ranger les chaussures qui gisaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, lancer un sort d'insonorisation pour éviter de tuer les jumeaux à cause de leurs ronflements, déplier la table, installer les paniers de nourriture (oui, les, souvenez-vous qu'il s'agit de nourrir des Weasley) quand l'horloge sonna midi.

A ce moment là, Severus décida qu'il avait bien assez attendu, et se mit en tête de réveiller les jumeaux par des tortures délicieuses, quand il se rendit compte (dilemme) qu'ils étaient tout habillés et qu'accessoirement il n'avait pas assez de bouches sur lui pour réaliser ce type de réveil. Il opta donc pour le plan bis qu'il savait infaillible : l'invitation au réveil grâce au fumet subtil du bacon. Severus avait bien compris qu'il avait à faire à des carnassiers, cela en aucune façon ayant un rapport avec le fait qu'il avait le corps recouvert de morsures des deux frères, les jumeaux par l'odeur alléchée frémissaient des narines en ouvrant les paupières. Ils se redressèrent sur le lit en se frottant les yeux et murmurant "Bacon ?" simultanément. Ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, ils furent ravis de constater un Severus Snape leur tendant un assiette pleine de charcuterie dont le fameux bacon grillé les ayant sorti de leur sommeil profond.

"Mmm... assiette... loin. (x2)"

Ils avaient beau être ravis, ils n'en avaient pas pour autant retrouvé leur énergie perdue. Severus les aida à s'asseoir autour de la table, parce que des miettes dans le lit ça fait désordre et c'est très désagréable d'avoir une miette de biscotte qui se plante dans les fesses alors qu'on était occupé. Il avait pris soin de leur faire boire du jus d'orange pour retrouver des forces, accessoirement parce qu'il avait versé les potions revigorantes dans le jus d'orange.

"- Alors ?

- Frouuuuch... (Krisprolls)... Koff koff... Franc succès !

- Scrunch... Grâce à vous d'ailleurs !"

Snape laissa tomber l'idée de faire la discussion avec de tels goinfres tant qu'il y aurait de la nourriture à table et les laissa s'empiffrer. Après tout il n'avait pas à se battre avec eux pour qu'ils lui laissent à manger vu qu'ils évitaient soigneusement tout ce qui venait du monde végétal. Pas que Severus soit végétarien, mais entre manger de la quiche aux poireaux ou perdre une main parce qu'il aurait touché une tranche de bacon, il avait fait son choix... et accessoirement il tenait à ses mains. Le brunch se passa ainsi très bien et comme on put s'y attendre, une fois plein d'énergie, les jumeaux... allèrent se jeter dans le futon au lieu de sauter sur le Maître des Potions parce qu'ils avaient trop mangé ! Severus soupira, hésita à les sortir du lit un coup de pied où il pensait, mais ça serait dommage d'abîmer la marchandise. De toute façon la potion revigorante les tiendrait éveillée, ils ne pouvaient pas se rendormir.

Vautrés dans le futon, et ayant pris soin d'installer Severus entre eux deux, les jumeaux abordèrent le sujet du réapprovisionnement tout en passant leurs mains près de l'entrejambe de l'homme.

"Venez ce soir dans mon bureau, je vous fournirais de quoi vous réapprovisionner, en attendant vous n'avez pas encore eu votre dessert et pas d'excuses comme quoi vous auriez trop mangé."

Sur ce, il déboutonna son pantalon où il se sentait plutôt à l'étroit, et laissa les jumeaux s'occuper de son cas. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu et n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de poser leurs mains ou bouches sur lui. Les deux rouquins s'alternaient pour soulager l'érection de leur ancien professeur, tantôt embrassant sa bouche, tantôt son membre. Quand ils sentirent Snape relativement à point, et un peu agacé par ces allers et venues de sa bouche à son sexe qui lui faisaient tourner la tête et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur l'essentiel (c'est à dire ce qui se passait entre ses cuisses), Fred et George se mirent à se consacrer uniquement à l'entrejambe de l'homme. Severus leur caressait les cheveux, intimant doucement les jumeaux à ne pas décoller leur bouche de là où elle se trouvait. Ils léchaient sa verge, la prenaient en bouche chacun leur tour tout en passant leurs doigts sur les bourses de l'homme, passaient leur langue autour du gland, la faisaient glisser plus bas puis remontaient. Severus n'allait plus tarder à jouir quand il les fit s'arrêter tout deux. Il attira George vers lui comme pour l'embrasser, et le fit tomber sous lui dans le futon. Arrachant la chemise du garçon, il se fit jouir sur son torse en un dernier râle.

Fred regardait son frère qui était tout poisseux, et étrangement souriant, et soupira :

"C'est la dernière fois que je te prête une de mes chemises..."

Severus était retourné au château dans l'après-midi prétextant ses obligations directoriales et le réapprovisionnement de la boutique. Les jumeaux avaient pour consigne de le rejoindre pour l'heure du dîner. Fred recommença à secouer son frère comme un prunier en braillant un :

"- On.. lui a... toujours pas... trouvé... de cadeau !

- Lâche... moi !"

Reprenant ses esprits, il lâcha George qui tentait de faire arrêter de tourner la pièce.

"On a trois heures !"

Sautillant sur place, Fred n'aidait pas. George l'agrippa par les épaules pour l'arrêter, et le regardant droit dans les yeux lui fit :

"- On va voir des personnes qui elles sauront

-... (regard interrogateur)... je te préviens je vais pas voir Lucius Malefoy à Azkaban juste pour ça

- Mais non abruti, Harry !

- Haaaa...

-... rry.

- Peut être Hermione aussi non ?

- Tu veux les conseils d'une fille pour offrir un cadeau à Snape ?

- Oui, non, mais bon elle est intelligente, elle va pas répondre un truc fleur bleue comme ..."

"... - une alliance!"

Fred et George était bouche bée face à la réponse d'Hermione. Pour la peine, George mit une tape sur la tête de son frère : "Je t'avais bien dit que fallait pas lui demander, c'est une fille". Et ils commencèrent à se chamailler pendant qu'Hermione roulait les yeux au plafond jusqu'à ce qu'Harry dise :

"Non mais c'est une bonne idée un anneau"

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent net. Le premier le poing dans les cheveux du second en train de lui faire un shampoing, le second un doigt dans la bouche de l'autre en train de lui faire un crochet pour l'empêcher de parler. Ils retirèrent délicatement poing et doigt de là où ils se trouvaient et se mirent à fixer Harry Potter et Hermione Granger comme si c'était des moldus.

"- On parle de Snape ! (x2)

- On sait ! (x2)"

Hermione reprit :

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit une bague de fiançailles non plus, ça aurait été ridicule d'ailleurs. J'ai dit une alliance, comme l'anneau unique pour les gouverner tous, quelque chose de valeur parce que oui attention faut pas acheter de la camelote et quelque chose de discret bon dieu pas comme vous deux, vous vous rendez compte qu'on est en Salle Commune des Gryffondors et que vous parlez comme ça alors que votre frère est juste l'étage au dessus ? Qui est-ce qui va devoir le récupérer à la petite cuillère s'il comprend ce qu'il se passe ? Hein !"

La scène suivante est censurée, car comme le dit l'expression : "On laisse tranquille Hermy si on tient à la vie".

Les jumeaux arrivèrent un peu en retard chez Snape qui était en train d'accrocher au mur l'article de Potions Magazine parlant des friandises Weasley (oui, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir de la fierté). Dommage que la magie existe, car pour ce faire il n'eut pas besoin de monter sur un escabeau donc les Weasley n'eurent pas l'occasion d'admirer son magnificent fessier musclé. Il les convia (Snape, pas son fessier, encore que...) à aller dans ses appartements. Ils furent accueilli par une bouteille de Champagne (et pas du mousseux dégueulasse s'il vous plaît) qui attendait patiemment au frais "pour fêter le succès de cette collaboration".

Après avoir fait boire quelques coupes aux jumeaux, Severus les mit face à un énorme coffre.

"- Qu'est-ce que... ? (x2)

- Un coffre multiplicateur. Créé spécifiquement pour vos friandises, et utilisable par vous deux uniquement. Assurez-vous de conserver systématiquement une friandise de chaque sorte, et vous pourrez la multipliez à hauteur de 300 exemplaires en la laissant une nuit dans le coffre. Vous pouvez en multiplier plusieurs en même temps, mais assurez vous qu'elles ne se touchent pas dans le coffre quand vous les y placez. En les mettant chacune dans un bocal vide par exemple, le bocal sera rempli dès le soleil levé."

Bouche bée, un mélange de joie et de tristesse se mêlait sur les visages de Fred et George. C'était un magnifique cadeau hors de prix qui leur assurait de ne jamais être en rupture de stock, par contre ça signait la fin de leur collaboration avec Snape, la fin des gâteries dans le lit. Pas qu'ils y aient pris goût, mais si un peu quand même.

Un peu hésitant, ils se sentirent un peu stupides du cadeau qu'ils lui avaient réservé et qui signifiait un peu trop sûrement. D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de ne pas lui offrir et de chercher quelque chose de plus impersonnel.

"- Messieurs ?"

- …. Ah...

-... euh...

- ...c'est trop voyons...

- … on ne sait pas trop quoi dire...

- Oh, je ne sais pas, vous pourriez commencer par dire merci. Après tout, ne pas avoir à faire manuellement les réapprovisionnements ça va nous permettre... hum hum... de passer plus de temps à élaborer les potions des friandises de la saison prochaine."

Sortant de leur torpeur, Fred et George se regardèrent, regardèrent Snape en essayant de savoir s'ils avaient bien entendu ce qu'ils avaient entendu, et concluèrent au rictus moqueur de l'homme en noir qu'il fallait le punir en lui sautant dessus violemment et lui arrachant ses vêtements. George décida qu'il fallait commencer par cette chemise enrageante et...

"- Oh ! Mais... mais... c'est triché !

- Pas le moins du monde, j'ai découvert ça chez les moldus, c'est intéressant non ?

- C'est pas mal du tout !... Oh arrête de faire la tête George, t'aurais juste du y penser avant non ?"

Les boutons pression, merveilleuse invention des moldus, sauveurs de chemises. Mais revenons à nos affaires. George se remettant en maugréant de la victoire de Snape sur leur petit jeu qui aura détruit quelques nombreuses chemises, paix à leurs boutons (oui ce sont des hommes, recoudre des boutons, même avec la magie, c'est chiant), il l'attira, aidé de son frère, dans le lit pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements et attacher l'homme au lit.

Fred commençait à couvrir de baisers Severus qui lui mordillait la lèvre à chaque passage pour le retenir près de lui, le rouquin le plaquant au lit pour qu'il ne se redresse pas. George tenta de profiter de la diversion pour s'occuper d'une zone requérant toute son attention. Tout en commençant à lécher la base de ce membre dressé fièrement devant lui, il fit glisser sa main un peu plus bas vers un endroit inaccessible et voulut titiller l'intimité du Maître des Potions. Même distrait de toute part avec de délicates attentions, Severus se redressa brusquement, déséquilibrant Fred au passage qui faillit tomber du matelas. Il tira d'un coup sec sur l'un de lien le retenant au lit et le brisa, détacha son autre main et plaqua George à plat ventre sur les draps.

"Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour tenter ça sur moi . Vous méritez une bonne punition, qu'en dites-vous ?"

George essaya de se retourner pour lutter un peu mais Snape le maintenait grâce à une clé de bras plaqué sur le ventre. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire pour sa défense que l'homme lui écartait les fesses de sa main libre pour s'insinuer en lui brutalement. Il était violent, pressé, c'en était douloureux pour le rouquin, puis finalement pas vraiment douloureux, un espèce de mélange équilibré de peine et plaisir, ce qui au final l'excitait d'autant plus. Il avait l'impression de se faire violer, prisonnier comme il l'était, pilonné au plus profond de son intimité, incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait produire que des gémissements étouffés, la tête dans les draps, il sentait qu'il allait jouir vite, très vite, d'ailleurs vu la respiration haletante de l'homme sur lui il n'était pas le seul. Ce dernier jouit le plus loin qu'il put alors que George maculait les draps de sa semence. Le Directeur d'Hogwarts se retira, relâchant la prise qu'il avait sur le bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il respirait bruyamment, tentant de reprendre pied. Fred, témoin de la scène, tenta un :

"- George ?...

- … On... m'a violé...

- Non M. Weasley, ce n'est pas un viol quand on sait que vous avez commencé à me sauter dessus

- Peux plus… bouger..."

Snape, assis, appuyé le dos contre la tête de lit, avait l'air pensif. Après avoir fixé un peu le plafond le temps de reprendre son souffle, son regard se dirigea vers Fred avec un petit sourire :

"Je n'aimerai pas faire de jaloux"

Le rouquin jeta un regard à son frère affalé sur le lit puis lança un air méfiant à Snape qui se voulut rassurant :

"Je serai gentil"

Le roux vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de l'homme qui commença à l'embrasser en le serrant contre lui. Il le couvrait de baisers, le caressait, jouait à le frôler là où le jeune homme en voulait plus, l'excitant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus et vienne de lui même s'empaler sur la verge de son ancien professeur qui était redevenu dure sous ses caresses. Il gigota un peu maladroitement, le temps de trouver une position adéquate qui lui permettait en s'appuyant sur les épaules de l'homme de le retirer presque complètement de l'étroit fourreau de chair dans lequel il se trouvait pour l'y replonger entièrement. Il y allait tout doucement, profitant de chacun des mouvements qu'il faisait. Snape lui maintenait fermement les fesses pour lui permettre d'aller le plus loin possible. Puis les allers et venues se firent plus pressés, moins contrôlés, Snape frôla de sa main le pénis palpitant de Fred puis décida qu'il voulait le faire jouir uniquement en le prenant et ne s'y attarda pas, le frôlant de temps à autre provoquant un frisson électrique dans tout le corps de son partenaire. Celui-ci s'agrippait aux épaules de l'homme, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau blanche, essayant de ne pas jouir à chacun des mouvements qu'ils faisaient. N'en pouvant plus, Severus l'agrippa par les hanches pour le prendre complètement d'un coup sec, il couvrit le cri de plaisir du roux en l'embrassant et ils jouirent ainsi tous les deux.

Le corps traversé de toute part de plaisir, Severus se glissa dans les draps après avoir pris soin d'avoir un jumeau, semi-inconscient de part les événements, dans chaque bras. Il débarrassa le lit de toute trace de leurs ébats d'un coup de baguette et ils s'endormirent tous les trois comme ça.

Les jumeaux gigotant le réveillèrent de très bonne heure le matin. Il ouvrit un œil pour les voir en train d'essayer de retrouver leurs vêtements dans la pièce. George maugréait qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'asseoir de sa vie, Fred se moquait en lui disant qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Snape se redressa dans son lit, constata en regardant par la fenêtre que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et cracha un :

"On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?"

Les jumeaux se retournèrent vers lui, puis se regardèrent sans bouger, des vêtements dans les bras avant de lancer en chœur en s'habillant à toute vitesse :

"On a une boutique à ouvrir dans une heure !"

Se rejetant dans le lit, Severus se passa les mains sur le visage pour essayer de se motiver à se réveiller... et il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Regardant ses mains, il put constater qu'il avait à présent un anneau sculpté en argent massif à chaque main.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?"

Finalement, il était réveillé, la question ne se posait plus. En y regardant de plus près, des initiales étaient gravées sur chaque anneau : F.W. pour l'un, G.W. pour l'autre.

"Quelle bande de petits..."

Habillés à la va-vite, les jumeaux se jetèrent dans le lit pour poser chacun leur tour un baiser rapide sur leur ex-mangemort préféré pour l'empêcher de parler, marmonner un "à ce soir", et filer vite fait bien fait, avec le coffre multiplicateur (prévoyant, Severus avait lancé une multiplication la veille).

Ils lui firent signe de la main à la porte avant de sortir. Mains où brillaient un anneau d'argent massif sculpté. Severus ne pouvait pas le voir d'ici, mais les initiales S.S. étaient gravées dessus. Sur ce, ils s'enfuirent très vite.

Severus Snape s'était fait passé la bague au doigt... deux fois.

**END ?**

_Merci pour les reviews ! et je me répète : j'en veux plus ! toujours plus !... je suis prête à offrir en retour un cadeau... peut être pour Noël ?_

_Ahah ! Même après avoir répondu à la question du twincest, j'en ai repéré qui se pose toujours la question. Mission accomplie pour moi. Et pour répondre : Non ! Les jumeaux sont extrêmement proches, mais ont une limite. En quelque sorte s'ils passaient le pas, ne serait-ce pas le comble du narcissisme ?_


	7. Chapitre Bonus !

**CHAPITRE BONUS ! **

**_C'est bien parce que vous avez été sages ..._**

Parmi la clientèle de la boutique de Farces&Attrapes, il y eut un client un peu particulier ce mardi matin. Severus Snape mit les pieds pour la première fois dans le commerce des jumeaux, et pas dans leurs appartements privés situés à l'étage. Son arrivée dans la boutique fit sensation, accessoirement parce que quelques élèves séchaient les cours pour acheter des Tragicodramatiques. A peine ils virent Snape leur lancer un regard interrogateur, qu'ils regardèrent en chœur leur montre et s'esclaffant "Oh, il est déjà l'heure là, je suis en retard pour mon cours de Divination" et filèrent la queue entre les jambes.

"C'est mauvais pour le commerce, ça ! (x2)", lancèrent les jumeaux derrière la caisse en lui faisant un signe de main.

"- C'est à quel sujet ? Vous voulez des informations sur un de nos produits ? (x2)

- On peut dire ça. C'est pour une réclamation.

- Oh ! Impossible (x2)

- Si, si, j'ai investi l'année dernière dans deux modèles très particuliers d'esclaves, et ils ont l'air d'avoir une volonté propre. Ils semblent même décider à inverser la tendance. Regardez : la preuve à mes mains.

- Ah ! (x2)"

Ils se penchèrent vers Severus qui s'était rapproché d'eux pour lui glisser aux oreilles :

- A propos...(x2)

- ... d'être des esclaves sexuels...

- … et tout et tout...

- ... on l'a...

- ... jamais vraiment été (x2)."

Soupirant, il leur ébouriffa les cheveux avec un léger sourire en coin en murmurant un "merci", puis il ressortit de la boutique.

Le soir venu, Fred et George se dirigèrent vers la garçonnière du brun ténébreux d'un pas joyeux. Ils constatèrent qu'il y avait un sac de leur boutique sur son bureau. Mais un sac qui datait des anciennes collections (en tant que bon commerçant, ils refaisaient régulièrement leur packaging), ils le prirent au passage pour le déposer dans le salon de Severus, ça ne faisait pas très sérieux un sac de chez W&W en évidence sur le bureau du Directeur.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de dire le mot de passe au tableau séparant le bureau des appartements qui soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et les laissa passer. Ils entendirent une querelle de couple entre ce tableau et son voisin qui ne lui démontrait pas assez de passion à son goût.

Les lieux avaient quelque peu changé depuis qu'ils en étaient partis le matin. Enfin, oui et non, l'agencement était strictement identique à quand ils en étaient partis, à part une chose. Le lit. Il avait changé de taille, il était bien plus large, et la tête de lit était différente. Elle pouvait servir de longue table de chevet.

Ils cherchèrent des yeux Severus, puis se fièrent à l'eau qu'ils entendaient couler pour les guider vers la salle de bains où ils le rejoignirent dans la douche. Ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à l'homme.

Ils sortirent de là, trempés et dégoulinants. Les jumeaux s'installèrent dans le canapé juste vêtus d'une serviette autour de la taille. Severus remarqua le sac de la W&W sur sa table basse.

"- On l'a trouvé sur ton bureau...

- On savait pas que tu te faisais livrer.

- Pardon ?... non, c'est Potter qui me l'a apporté pour je ne sais quelle raison, sous prétexte que j'avais pas pu être présent à l'arrivée de la nouvelle collection.

- Euh (x2). Vu l'emballage, ça date de l'année dernière."

Poussé par la curiosité et les jumeaux, Snape déballa l'objet pour se retrouver face à une barrette à cheveux en forme de fraise.

"OH ! (x2)"

Les jumeaux étaient étrangement enthousiastes alors que Severus prenait un air plus qu'interrogateur, plein d'incompréhension.

"- C'est très très drôle... mais on a jamais eu le droit de le commercialiser.

- Et il s'agit de... ?

- Ah c'est une surprise. Il faut l'essayer. C'est pas dangereux.

- Et j'en fais quoi, je l'accroche dans les cheveux ?

- Bah oui (x2) !"

Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre il la fixa un peu au hasard, se sentant mais alors très très bête. Bizarrement les jumeaux rougissaient tous les deux en le regardant.

"- Et maintenant..."

Plaçant ses mains sur sa bouche, Snape se rendit compte qu'il avait pris une voix de femme. Baissant les yeux, il comprit qu'il était complètement changé en femme. En tout cas il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais fait du 90C dans sa vie.

"Fred ! Empêche-le"

Fred se précipita sur l'homme/la femme, lui agrippant les mains pour qu'il ne retire pas la barrette. Severus essaya de se débattre mais autant il avait l'avantage en tant qu'homme sur un, voire deux, Weasley, autant en tant que femme il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de la poigne d'un seul.

Une lueur perverse étincelait dans les yeux des jumeaux et Snape se mit à avoir peur pour ce corps. Il fut entraîné par Fred sur le canapé à côté de George. Les jumeaux gloussaient :

"- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Et bien je dirais mon cher Fred que nous avons là une chance inestimable de pouvoir profiter de parties inexploitées que notre cher Severus Snape nous avait caché jusque là.

- Ooooh... serait-ce donc un échange de positions ? Un renversement dans le grade soumis/dominé ?

- Ah mais oui tout à fait.

- Par Merlin...

- Ah non, on ne se plaint pas (x2)

- Lâchez-moi !

- Ah non, mais vous n'êtes décidément mais alors pas du tout en position de lutter. George, tu préfères quel côté ? Pile ou Face ?

- Quoi-qu'est-ce.. QUOI ?

- Shhhh, on arrête de se débattre, on va se faire mal. Pile !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en doutais." maugréa Snape, qui essayait de visualiser où il(elle) avait posé sa baguette en dernier. Malheureusement pour lui(elle), la réponse fut : bien trop loin.

Les jumeaux quant à eux utilisèrent les leurs pour lui attacher les mains ensemble, histoire d'être sûrs qu'il(elle) n'irait pas retirer sa barrette. Ils l'attirèrent dans le lit (toujours trop loin de la baguette de Severus). Fred retira la serviette de bain qui était restée sur les hanches de Snape.

"- Vous deux, vous allez me détacher et me retirer ça de suite !

- Oulà... George, ça te perturbe pas la voix toi ?

- Ah si complètement, faudrait trouver de quoi lui occuper la bouche pour qu'il se taise.

- Je mords !

- Il bluffe ?

- Tu crois ?

- J'préfère pas essayer.

- Moi non plus.

- On va quand même pas le bâillonner ?

- Enfin, là, LÀ, tu vois bien qu'on a une jolie femme dans ce lit, arrête d'être vulgaire.

- Ah oui pardon, d'ailleurs faudrait lui mettre un p'tit tablier, ça serait mignon.

- Oh oui, et lui faire des couettes !

- Je vais vous massacrer !

- Ooola, on se calme, on gigote pas comme ça... enfin pas encore.

- Non, mais ça serait quand même très bête de ne pas profiter de l'occasion pour pouvoir s'occuper à trois simultanément en toute équité.

- Oui, exactement, y'a de la place pour tout le monde...

- Mais... !

- Chut chut, on se tait un peu et on se laisse faire, ça serait dommage que ça tourne au viol cette histoire tout de même, d'ailleurs on va insonoriser tout ça au cas où si elle crie pas trop."

La fierté de Severus refusait d'abdiquer, il(elle) continua à se débattre pour essayer d'empêcher ce qui, rassurez-vous, allait arriver. Afin de lui couper toutes possibilités, ses mains, déjà attachées ensemble, furent suspendues par une chaîne accrochée au plafond grâce à un sortilège, l'obligeant à se maintenir en position assise au milieu du lit et ne lui laissant aucune manière de se débattre.

Un jumeau face à lui, l'autre dans son dos, ils se mirent tous les deux à passer leurs mains sur son corps, s'attardant principalement entre ses cuisses, tout en l'embrassant pour faire diversion et l'empêcher de s'exprimer. Les sensations qu'il(elle) éprouvait étaient pour le moins étranges. Il(elle) se sentait trempé(e), avec une chaleur dans le bas-ventre qui lui mettait le feu aux joues, c'était à la fois agréable, perturbant et gênant. Fred se mit à lui donner des coups de langues plus bas pendant que George caressait sa poitrine en faisant jouer leurs langues ensemble. Il(elle) gémit sans vraiment le vouloir, provoquant des sourires de satisfaction de la part des jumeaux. Arrêtant ce qu'ils entreprenaient, ils soulevèrent légèrement la jolie femme pâle aux cheveux noir de jais qui se tenait rougissante et haletante devant eux et qui étrangement se trouvait être Severus Snape. Fred le(la) fit se placer sur lui, il l'agrippa par les fesses pour se glisser en lui(elle) d'un coup brusque lui arrachant un léger cri. Il se mit à se retirer quasi complètement pour le(la) pénétrer encore et encore. Il(elle) était complètement humide et brûlant(e), le roux avait l'impression qu'il(elle) aspirait sa verge en lui(elle) à chaque mouvement pour le garder à l'intérieur. George donna un peu de mou à la chaîne pour le(la) pencher en avant contre Fred qui le(la) forçait à bouger les hanches. George glissa un doigt humide dans son intimité, il calqua les mouvements de son doigt sur ceux que le pénis de son frère imposait. Severus criait, essayait entre deux respirations rapides de le dissuader de continuer, en vain. Quand il conclut qu'il était suffisamment préparé, il se plaqua contre son dos et s'enfonça doucement dans son anus, Fred ralentissant ses mouvements dans son vagin. Ils crurent qu'il(elle) allait s'évanouir alors qu'il(elle) criait en les sentant tous les deux en lui(elle).

"Vous... me déchirez... en deux"

Ils lui laissèrent le temps de s'habituer un peu à leurs présences avant de se remettre à bouger. Ils pouvaient sentir contre la muqueuse qui les séparaient leurs membres se frôler. Severus gémissait bruyamment, tirant à fond sur la chaîne qui l'attachait, George lui libéra les mains qui vinrent s'accrocher dans le dos de Fred. De toute façon, il(elle) se laissait faire, n'ayant plus du tout la possibilité de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, complètement envahi(e) par les sensations qu'il(elle) éprouvait ainsi que par les jumeaux. Il ne leur fallut que quelques va-et-vient maladroits et pressés, la jouissance trop forte, trop grande les envahissant tous les trois. Ils restèrent sans bouger un petit moment, affalés les uns sur les autres, respirant bruyamment, gémissant encore légèrement de façon étouffée, leurs sexes palpitant au rythme exagéré de leurs battements de cœur. George se retira le premier, le plus délicatement qu'il put et s'allongea à coté des deux autres. Fred glissa gentiment Severus sur le dos pour se retirer à son tour et s'affaler à coté de lui(elle). Severus lui avait déchiqueté les épaules avec ses ongles (mais ça en valait complètement le coup).

George tourna le visage vers Severus qui avait les yeux fermés. Il lui retira la barrette en rigolant et l'embrassa sur la joue. Fred l'embrassait sur l'autre. Il leur cracha entre deux halètements :

"Soyez maudits, je vous déteste fichus Weasley."

Rigolant, ils rabattirent le drap sur eux et se lovèrent contre lui.

"On trouvera un moyen de se faire pardonner."

Le lendemain matin, Severus avait du mal à garder toute sa dignité en marchant. Ils l'avaient vraiment déchiré en deux. Du coup, lui, Severus Snape, à la démarche si élégante avait l'impression d'être un putain de canard. Il avait récupéré la barrette et comptait bien la cacher au fond d'une boite, au fond d'une boite plus grande, au fond d'une boite plus grande, au fond d'un coffre, au fond d'un lac... Ou alors il pouvait la cacher minutieusement et accorder le droit de l'utiliser aux jumeaux à sa guise (c'est-à-dire probablement dans quelques années quand il aura oublié la douleur qui lui parcourait le haut des jambes). Il croisa Potter au hasard d'un couloir, retira 1000 points à la maison Gryffondor assurant ainsi qu'elle ne remporterait pas encore cette année la victoire et lui marmonna un :

"Potter, je vous hais."

Souriant de façon hilare, il leva les mains en l'air pour plaider l'innocence.

**_THE END _**

**_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tou(te)s !_**


End file.
